Black Hearts
by Ruby Moon5
Summary: Please R&R. Hope you like the story, have to read it to find out what it's about.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

A single shot rings through the silent night, the loud noise comes and goes quickly. A pair of crimson eyes are shown in the flash. The target was hit, the horrible gurgling coming from the body on the floor tells those crimson eyes her mark was hit. The eyes look up at the moon and a face is revealed in the light of the full moon. A girl of fair skin, and long black hair pulled up into a ponytail, standing there with a smile; knowing that they will come looking for her soon. So she turns and runs out of the building putting the gun in the waist of her jeans at the small of her back. She runs through the ally's heading home to her friends, The Black Hearts.

"Where the hell is she?" groans a boy with deep amber eyes and wild, unruly brown hair, at his friends.

"She'll be back you know her, she loves the kill." Says a girl who steps up beside the boy and takes his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

He looks down at the girl beside him and smiles at her, her deep emerald eyes shining with such life, her long honey brown hair blowing in the wind. "You think she went home?"

"Li I doubt it she knew to meet us here."

"I'm giving her one more hour. If she doesn't show we are going home and relax. Ok Sakura?"

"Fine by me. I like the view up here anyway." Says Sakura as she sits on the railing, her feet swinging back and forth over the city.

Li looks off the roof of the 100 story building down at the small city lights below, his hair blowing in the wind. He brushes his hair away from his face and looks up at the moon and sees a bit of red creeping in on one side. "She's done it. She's killed."

Sakura looks up at the moon, "Your right. She should be here soon. You know this isn't how I thought I would be spending my birthday."

"I know but she wanted to do this, we have to meet up with her. Then we can go home and celebrate the fact you now eighteen." Says Li as he smiles at Sakura and sits on the railing beside her.

"Remember I do have school tomorrow. I can't stay up to late."

"I guess your right. I miss high school."

"Li knock it off you do not. Your twenty-one. You don't miss high school one bit." Says Sakura sternly as she glares at Li beside her.

"Fuck can't you two go five minutes without arguing about something?" says a girl as she walks out of the stairwell and smiles at the two on the railing.

"And can't you go five minutes without the urge to kill something Meilin?" asks Sakura with a smile as she gets off the railing and walks over to the girl.

"I can but it's hard."

"Can we go home now? You know how the others worry if three of the five best people are gone long." Says Li as he walks over to the girls.

"Fine we can go but it was hell getting up here." Says Meilin with a groan.

"Were taking a new way down. Wanna fell a rush?" asks Sakura shoving a backpack into Meilin's hands.

"Were jumping?" asks Meilin seeing both Sakura and Li have the packs on as well.

Sakura smiles, turns and runs for the edge where she was just sitting. She jumps over the side and let's gravity do it's work. Li follows a moment later, his amber eyes flashing with amusement. Meilin sighs and puts the pack on and walks to the edge and looks down to see two chutes floating down to the ground. She stands on the railing and hold her arms out at her sides and she dives off the roof, speeding for the ground.

"Hey cherry blossom, wake up." Says Li as he softly caresses the gentle face of Sakura who is laying next to him.

Sakura stirs and scrunches her face up, "I don't wanna wake up."

"Oh come on. I'll drive you to school if you wake up." Says Li with a smile.

Sakura opens her eyes and looks at Li next to her, "You have never driven me to school. Oh I hope there are a lot of people around to see this." Says Sakura before kissing Li on the lips gently and softly.

"So how did you like flying last night?" asks Li as he stares into the emerald eyes that are looking back at him.

"Jumping off the building was fun. My mind was racing as I was free falling and even when I opened my chute my mind was still racing."

Li smiles and climbs out of bed and walks across the big room that has many colors of green everywhere, naked. He grabs some clothes and gets dressed. Sakura climbs out of bed and walks over to the closet and grabs her school uniform. "You know I really hate this thing." Grumbles Sakura as she walks over to the dresser and pulls out a bra and a pair of light green thongs.

"Oh come on Sakura you've been wearing a school uniform for how long? One more year isn't going to kill you." Says Li as he gently rubs his left hand over Sakura's ass.

Sakura smirks and tosses the thongs across the room and pulls out a white tong and pulls it on. "I can't fuck right now. First day of school." Purrs Sakura as she gets dressed.

Li smiles and says, "I know, it's just so hard to resist such a wonder flower."

Sakura blushes, "Damn talking like that makes me want to jump you and kiss you all over."

"I wouldn't stop you Sakura."

Sakura smiles at him, "I know you wouldn't. But your driving me to school so go get your bike I'll be down in a minute."

Li smiles and leaves the room. Sakura hears the music blaring as Li opens the door but it stops when the door closes. "Thank god for soundproofing." Says Sakura as she walks to the bathroom.

Li walks downstairs and smiles at everyone in the living room lounging around.

"And where are you off to this early?" asks a girl from behind Li.

Li turns around to see Madison standing there smiling at him. "Takin' Sakura to school today."

"Holy shit. This is a first." Smiles Madison.

"I promised her I would if she woke up. It worked." Smiles Li.

"I would say so. Who wouldn't wake up to that. Too bad Sakura's the only one of us still in school."

"She can handle herself."

"Oh I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about everyone else in that school. I heard about your flight last night. Some stunt."

"Yeah well what can I say, I had to fall for a deadly beauty." Says Li as he sees Sakura coming down the stairs loading her gun. "Do you really think you need that at school?"

Sakura looks up at Li and smiles, "Of course you never know." She says as she lifts up her skirt and put the gun in her leg holster.

Madison laughs and walks back into the kitchen.

"Ready?" asks Li as Sakura walks up to his side.

"If I have to go yeah I'm ready."

"You have to go." Says Li with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Were is Sakura?" asks Chelsea looking around the front yard at all the people.

"Who knows, she's always late. But usually not like this." Says Rita.

The arrival of a motorbike attracts the attention of all the students on the front lawn and some that are inside the school. Both people on the bike aren't wearing helmets and they are going really fast. The driver applies the breaks and the bike comes to a screaming halt right in front of Chelsea and Rita. They booth look at the people on the bike and realize the person on the back is Sakura.

Sakura climb off the bike and smiles at her friends, she turns back to the boy and starts to yell, "You seem to have scared my friends. Could have gotten any fucking closer to them."

"Hey I'm not the one who was begging for a thrill Ying Fa. You know you loved it and you know I wouldn't hurt anyone unless they gave me a damn good reason." Snaps the boy as he turns off the bike and puts the kickstand down before getting off.

"Well dammit Li why to you have to be right all the time." Snaps Sakura as she stamps her foot.

"Because you love putting on a scene where there doesn't have to be one." Says Li as he takes off his sun glasses and leans on his bike. "Don't I get a kiss for going along with your fun?" he asks with a smirk.

Sakura snorts and turns around to walk away.

"Gee Ying Fa I wonder if your friends would like to know who I am and what we do." Says Li with a smile.

Sakura stops and turns around and runs for Li and jumps on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, She smiles and kisses him deeply her tongue exploring his mouth.

Li puts his arms under Sakura's ass to hold her up and to hide her holster if it might have been showing.

"Um Sakura the bell is going to go. I know you like to make an entrance, and I think you have done that but you don't want to be late fore homeroom on the first day." Says Chelsea as she taps Sakura on the shoulder.

Sakura breaks the kiss and climbs down off of Li, "Oh fine. Pick me up after school?"

"I would love to but I have business, Eli may be here to pick you up, if not him then Madison. So go to school and I don't want to hear you getting into any trouble."

"Li I only get in trouble when I get caught." Smirks Sakura before giving him one last kiss on the lips and then she walks away with her friends.

"Ying Fa you forgot something." Calls Li and tosses Sakura her cell phone.

Sakura turns around just before the phone hits her and she catches it. She smiles and turns around to walk into school with her friends.

Li glares at some of the guys watching Sakura and he gets on his bike and turns it on, revving the engine loudly. He puts on his sunglasses and speeds off squealing his tires.

"Sakura who was that?" asks Rita as they walk to their homeroom.

"That would be my boyfriend Li." Smiles Sakura as she puts her cell phone in her bookbag.

"Here's our homeroom." Says Chelsea. "Sakura where on earth did you find a guy like that. He's a real hottie."

"I met him at a club. I got mixed up in some stuff and he bailed me out. Love at first sight." Says Sakura as she sits in a seat, Rita and Chelsea sit next to her.

"Hey Sakura, who was that, that dropped you off?" asks a tall boy with black hair and deep blue eyes.

"That would be none of your goddamn business Aaron." Snaps Sakura.

Aaron raises an eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders, "Hey did you guys hear about the murder last night?"

"Murder?" asks Chelsea looking up at Aaron, her eyes wide.

"Yeah it was somewhere on Market St. I heard my father talking to his friends about it this morning, before they left for the country club. They said that the guy was shot in the head, a through and through bullet and that his heart was ripped out and dyed black. It's the Black Hearts gang. I know it is, they are famous for these kinds of murders." Says Aaron.

"How horrible." Gasp Rita and Chelsea together.

"Sakura you don't seem surprised by this bit of news." Says Aaron as he sits down in front of Sakura and turns around to look at her and her friends.

"Old new Aaron. I heard about it last night."

"But it happened at midnight."

"Yeah I don't go to sleep until at least two in the morning. I also listen to the police scanner when I'm bored." Says Sakura as she thinks about what Meilin did last night.

"Oh. Why so late?" asks Aaron.

"Well I can't sleep with out my little wolf beside me so I was waiting for him to come home." Says Sakura with a smirk as she sees the confusion in Aaron's eyes.

The teacher walks in and starts passing out everyone's class schedule. Sakura takes hers and sees she has two free periods last. 'Hmm I wonder if Li will be at his meeting when I get out of here at noon.' Thinks Sakura as she passes her schedule to Rita.

"We have English together Sakura." Says Rita with a smile.

"Cool." Says Sakura as she takes her schedule back. The bell goes and Chelsea leaves for her math class while Rita and Sakura walk to english.

Sakura runs outside at noon and pulls out her cell phone. Everyone is starting to come out of the school and enjoy their recess. She presses one and then send, a number dials and she listens to the rings.

"Hello Sakura." Says Li, "Something wrong?"

"Oh no Li, I'm done for today I have two frees next. I was hoping you could come pick me up but when do you have your meeting?"

"Oh my meeting isn't until three. I'll come pick you up, I'll be there in a few. Oh and I'm not taking my bike, I'll be in the forest green Benz. We just finished fixing it up so it's a great car. I'm actually in it right now driving around."

"Ok shut up and get here soon." Says Sakura with a laugh before she hangs up on Li.

"Hey Sakura where are you going?" asks Chelsea as her, Rita and Aaron walk up.

"Oh I have two frees next Li is coming to pick me up." Says Sakura smiling at her friends.

"How old is Li anyway?" asks Rita as they all walk towards the front lawn.

"Twenty-one." Says Sakura flatly.

"Sakura he's too old for you." Says Aaron.

"I'm eighteen Aaron. I can make that decision for myself thank you." Says Sakura as she catches sight of the green Benz pulling onto the school grounds.

The car pulls up in front of them and the passengers side window rolls down, "Need a lift?"

Sakura smiles at Li and opens the door, "See you guys tomorrow."

"Hey Sakura we are going to Galaxy tonight you should come." Says Chelsea with a smile as Sakura gets in the car. Chelsea leans on the window and looks in the car, "Nice wheels."

"Ohhh Li can we go out tonight?" purrs Sakura.

"Sure why not. We can bring the whole gang." Says Li.

"Chelsea we will meet you guys there." Says Sakura with a smile.

"Great see you tonight." Says Rita as Chelsea stands up from the car.

Sakura waves and Li drives away from the school. "Let's go home and have some fun." Says Li with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura and Li burst through the front doors, their hands all over each other and they are kissing like madly.

"Hey Sakura what is this, sex ed class?" shouts Meilin.

Sakura smiles at Meilin, "Why you need lessons?"

"No." says Meilin with a smirk.

"Let's go upstairs." Mumbles Li into Sakura's ear.

Sakura's smile gets bigger and she breaks away from Li's hands and runs for the stairs. Li takes off after her tossing his keys at Eli as he goes by.

Sakura walks into the bedroom and breaths deeply. She listens but she doesn't hear Li at all. Suddenly she is tackled and she falls to the bed with strong arms wrapped around her body. 

"Li." Laughs Sakura.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well let's see, your arms are always around me so I know what they feel like and well no one else would be stupid enough to tackle me." Says Sakura bluntly as she turns around in Li's arms to face him.

"So what did we learn in school today?" asks Li, starting to take off Sakura's uniform.

"Well I learned that Aaron was flirting with me and he didn't approve of your age."

Li frowns, "He was flirting with you?"

"Li he flirts with every girl, think Meilin but a guy and not so bad tempered, I think."

A knock comes on the door and it opens a tiny bit, "Li the meeting has been moved up to one so we have to leave now." Comes Eli's voice through the small gap.

Li groans and looks at Sakura, "Sorry but I."

"Gotta go, I know it's ok. Just make it up to me later tonight at the club." Says Sakura as she watches Li get up off the bed.

"We will talk about this Aaron guy later. Stay home till I get back. Hang out with the girls." Says Li as he grabs his guns and heads for the door.

"I'll be waiting." Purrs Sakura.

Li leaves, closing the door behind him.

Sakura sighs and stands up and walks over to the closet, pulling off her uniform as she goes. She pulls out a black mini skirt and a pink corset top, she pulls out her black knee high boots and puts them on. Once dressed she walks out of the room and heads downstairs to join her friends.

"That was a quickie." Giggles Madison as she sees Sakura walk into the game room.

"He had to go to a meeting. Were all going to a club tonight, the Galaxy. You know your killing has been all over the news Meilin. A guy at school was telling me about it." Says Sakura as she slumps down on the couch beside Madison.

"Good I love the attention. Especially with my trademark." Smiles Meilin.

"You mean ripping his heart out and dying it black?" asks Sakura.

"I didn't do that. I just shot him in the head." Says Meilin as she looks at Sakura oddly from the game she was playing.

"Someone else was there after Meilin?" asks Madison.

"If there was I would love to know who." Mumbles Meilin.

"Where is everyone today?" asks Sakura just noticing that she couldn't hear anyone else.

"Oh all the girls went shopping and all the guys went to that meeting." Says Meilin before yelling at the game because she lost.

Madison looks at Sakura, "Were you told to stay home?"

"Yeah I was. Were you both told not to leave too?" asks Sakura looking at Madison then to Meilin, who both nod.

"I don't get it why let everyone but us leave." Says Meilin as she walks over to Madison and Sakura and sits on the floor in front of them.

"Maybe Eli and Li will think something will happen to us if we leave." Suggests Madison.

"You know they wouldn't think that. Both Li and Eli know we can handle ourselves on the street." Says Sakura but her cell phone starts to ring, she pulls it out of her pocket, "Hello?"

"Sakura it's Aaron. I wanted to know if you would like to go out. I have a free right now so maybe we could go get some coffee or something."

"Aaron, I'm sorry but I can't go out. I'll see you tonight at the club though right?" says Sakura as she stands up and leaves the room.

"Yeah but I just wanted to hang out with you alone for a bit."

"Aaron that's sweet but Li asked me not to leave the house and I am respecting his request. You do know he's my boyfriend right?"

"I do know that Sakura, but he's too old for you."

"Aaron it's not your decision. I've been with Li for a long time I'm not leaving him now." Says Sakura wondering why Aaron was pushing so hard to get her outside.

"Well I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all."

"I won't be hurt unless I let it happen. You don't know me like you think Aaron."

"I have seen your tattoo Sakura I know where your alliance belongs."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're with the Black Hearts. I know you are high up on their leadership scale."

"Aaron what are you talking about? What tattoo?" says Sakura as she tries to sound clam despite the fear building.

"It's on the small of your back in the middle. A black heart with flames and white wings, am I right. I know I am, I have seen it on you, you don't try to cover it that well. So why are you denying that you are one of the leaders."

"Aaron I don't understand."

"Sakura I know about your life more than you think. Now how would I possibly know?"

"How am I supposed to know." Says Sakura letting her voice rise in anger.

She looks around and sees Meilin and Madison walking out to see what wrong.

"Sakura think how I would know. I'll see you tonight."

Before Sakura could answer the line goes dead. She hangs up and dials Li's number trying not to drop the phone.

Madison and Meilin see the way she is acting and they try to calm her down.

"Get away from me." Screams Sakura and runs for the stairs while waiting for Li to pick up.

"Sakura I'm in a meeting what is it." Groans Li as he answers.

"Li I need to talk with you. Something happened, I got a call, scared. Please come home." Cries Sakura as she slams the door to her room.

"Sakura I can't leave."

"LI JUST FUCKING DO IT! COME HOME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" screams Sakura as she hangs up and throws the phone across the room.

Li hangs up his phone and stands up, "I have to go something has come up. I'm sorry for leaving. Eli please take over and I'll see you at home."

"Ok." Says Eli as Li leaves to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Li walks in the front door and hears Madison and Meilin upstairs pounding on a door. He walks upstairs and sees them at his bedroom door.

"Sakura please open up." Yells Madison as Meilin pounds on the door.

Li walks up and is about to knock when the door opens up to reveal a very scared Sakura, her eyes are red and puffy from crying. He looks at Madison and Meilin and they nod and walk down the hall. He walks inside and closes the door behind him.

"Sakura what's wrong that you pulled me out of a very important meeting."

"Aaron, call, tattoo, leader, he knows." Is all Sakura can get out before bursting into tears and running to the bed, falling down on it and curling up into a ball.

"Sakura what did this Aaron guy do to you?"

"He called me. Told me he knows who I am. He has seen my tattoo and he knows I'm a leader of the Black Hearts. He asked me to think about how he would know and then I would see him tonight at the club." Says Sakura as she looks at Li who lays down beside her.

"What's his last name?" asks Li as he wipes the tears away from Sakura's face.

"Um it's Warner. Aaron Warner." Says Sakura but she sees the look on Li's face and sits up, "Do you know him?"

"Yes I know the Warner family. He's just trying to scare you away from me. They used to be in the Black Hearts. That's how he knows what your tattoo means. I was engaged to his older sister, a merger between families that was set the day I was born. When I met you, all that changed. I broke it off and they didn't take it too well. They threatened to kill me so I kicked them out of the gang. I forced them to have their tattoo's removed and to sever all ties with the Black Hearts. I thought that guy looked familiar when I picked you up today. Don't worry about them. They can't hurt you." Says Li as he sits up and looks at Sakura with a smile. "No one can hurt my Ying Fa."

"I was such a fool. I just got so scared. How could I act like such a girl." Groans Sakura.

"You can't be strong every second of the day. Just next time don't pull me out of a meeting because you get like this."

Sakura laughs and hugs Li, "I'm sorry for pulling you out of the meeting. What was it about?"

"It isn't important. Now, why don't you go take a shower and I will go and tell those two downstairs that your ok."

Sakura kisses Li on the cheek before bouncing off to the bathroom. Li smiles and waits for the shower to turn on before he heads downstairs.

Meilin looks up when she hears someone coming downstairs, "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. It was about the Warner's. Life is back to normal." Says Li and smiles at the look of relief on Madison and Meilin's faces.

"She scared me there for a bit, she just totally freaked out." Says Madison with a slight smile.

"I know. Hey the five of us are going to a club tonight. Just the leaders, how's that sound to you two?" says Li.

"Great. Come on Madison we have to find the best clothes to show we are leaders of the Black Hearts." Says Meilin as she stands up and grabs Madison's hand pulling her up off the couch.

Li laughs as the two girls run past him. He turns and heads upstairs back to his room where Sakura is. He walks into the room and hears Sakura singing in the shower, he shakes his head and lays down on the bed smelling the mixture of sandalwood and cherry blossoms. He closes his eyes and relaxes.

Sakura turns off the shower and steps out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She opens the bathroom door and peaks out seeing Li laying on the bed with his eyes closed. So she turns around and dries off and dries her hair a bit. She stares at her body in the mirror. Her perky breasts weren't huge but they were big enough for her small frame, her skin soft and silky. Her pussy is shaven except for a little patch of hair at the top shaped like a wolf's head. "Hmm I'm going to have to get Serria to fix that up." Says Sakura seeing the wolf's head getting a little misshapen.

"Your still as beautiful as ever." Growls Li playfully as he steps up behind Sakura and wraps his arms around her slim waist.

"A flower that will never wilt right." Says Sakura with a smile as she looks at Li in the mirror.

"Of course. Have I ever told you what made me fall for you the second I first saw you?" says Li as his hands gently rub her stomach.

"No actually you haven't. What was it?"

"Your eyes. They are so full of life and the brightest emerald orbs I have ever seen. I was instantly sucked in when you made eye contact with me that night."

Sakura shivers, "What a night that was. I was young and foolish, not knowing what the hell I was doing."

"You were brave and quite the bitch as I remember."

"Li you ass I was not a bitch." Pouts Sakura, as she walks out of his arms and into the bedroom to sit on the bed.

"I asked why you were there and you told me to fuck off you had work to do." Says Li as he walks out of the bathroom and smiles at Sakura.

"Well you were in my way. Everyone thought I was the sweet angel that couldn't do anything, boy I proved them wrong that night."

"You got in over your head." Points out Li as he sits on the bed and plays with Sakura's wet hair.

"I'm just glad you dragged me out of there just seconds before the place blew." Says Sakura as she lays down and tugs at Li's shirt.

"You want something?" asks Li.

Sakura grumbles in discontent as she sits up and pulls off Li's shirt. She tosses it across the room and she leans down and kisses Li's chest.

"Ahh I get it now." Says Li with a smile as he stands up off the bed and pulls off his pants and boxers. He lays back down on top of Sakura and traps her body between him and the bed.

"Oh help I'm being trapped by this hot, muscular man who is madly in love with me." Gasps Sakura before giggling.

Li smiles and begins to kiss and suck her neck while he slides one of his hands down over Sakura's thigh, feeling her smooth skin.

"Oh the sweet torture of bliss. The agony." Moans Sakura as her hands rub Li's back.

Li kisses down her chest, to her breasts earning moans from Sakura along the way. He captures her left nipple in his mouth and he begins to suck on it and the odd time tug at it with his teeth.

"Oh! My little wolf." Purrs Sakura happily.

Li lets go of her nipple and slides his tongue down over her stomach, he smiles as he feels the heat from her pussy grow. He stops and sits up to admire the beauty laying before him. Her eyes open and she smiles at him with a look of heaven in her eyes. Li bends back down and kisses the inside of her right thigh making his way toward her awaiting pussy. Her sent filling his nostrils making him yearn for her even more. Sakura moans and tries to push her pussy into Li's face but he backs away and starts kissing her other thigh.

Li smiles as he teases his love. She is now begging for his attention to her pussy. He playfully and quickly licks up Sakura's slit causing her to shiver and moan loudly. He looks up and sees she is playing at her nipples. He pushes her hands away and she pouts.

"I am the one to please you, your hands don't work today." Says Li as he kisses up her stomach to her right nipple. He sucks it into his mouth and receives a delightful moan from Sakura. 

He tugs at her nipple with his teeth making her cry out a little. That's when Li quickly rams his hard cock into her throbbing, wet and warm pussy. 

Sakura gasps loudly and moans as Li rams his cock in her, while still tugging at her nipple.

Li slowly begins to pump in and out of Sakura as he kisses up her chest and neck to her full pink lips. He captures them in a passionate kiss, his tongue playing with hers.

Sakura moans into the kiss as she moves her hips against Li's movements. 'Maybe this time I will get pregnant.' Thinks Sakura as she moans some more, her hands moving over Li's back her nails scratching his skin only causing welts.

Li rolls over so Sakura is on top and she doesn't miss a beat as she takes over the pumping. She gets up on her knees and looks down at the man laying beneath her and smiles. She moans and closes her eyes, speeding up just a bit.

Li puts his hand down by his cock with two fingers held out so that when Sakura comes down on his cock her clit rubs his fingers.

Sakura moans loudly and shivers as she feels her clit make contact with Li's fingers. She opens her eyes and smiles at Li.

Li smiles back and moans as he feels his orgasm build.

"I'm gonna cum Li." Moans Sakura as she speeds up some more.

Li groans as he hits his orgasm at the same time Sakura hits hers. They both moan and grunt with pure bliss. Sakura finally comes down off her high enough to stop pumping and she lays down on top of Li, panting and moaning.

Li strokes Sakura's back and arms until they both come off their high completely.

"You love a girl in charge don't you?" asks Sakura as she rolls off Li and cuddles up beside him, pressing her body close to his.

"I love you in charge." Says Li as he pulls a blanket up over them both.

"Wanna nap?" purrs Sakura into his ear softly.

"With you of course." Says Li as he pulls her close to him and he kisses the top of her head.

Sakura closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, her arms wrapped around her love and his arms wrapped around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura wakes up to see Li staring at the celing. "Bored?"

"Nope thinking."

"That could be dangerous." Giggles Sakura as she stands up off the bed and wraps a sheet around her body like a toga.

"Hey, not all my thoughts are deadly." Says Li as he sits up and watches Sakura walk to the closet.

"What time is it? And most of your thoughts are deadly, just like mine." Says Sakura as she looks for something to wear.

"It's six. A deadly flower is a rare thing, I wouldn't want you as my enemy." Says Li as he grabs his boxers from the floor and pulls them on.

"Even if you were my enemy I wouldn't have the heart to kill you. Your just to cute." Smiles Sakura as she pulls on a black tube top, a black thong and a pair of hip hugger, low rise leather pants. 

Li brushes his brown hair out of his eyes and stands up to strech. Sakura smiles seeing his eyes are closed and tackles him causing both of them to fall back on the bed.

"What was that for?" groans Li.

"For tackling me this afternoon. Come on and get dressed, we have to leave for the club soon." Says Sakura as she climbs off the bed and walks into the bathroom to do her make up.

Later Sakura bounces downstairs as Li decided to shower before going out. She sees Eli with a few other guys sitting in the living room. "Hey Eli who are these boys?" chirps Sakura brightly.

All the guys look up and see the beauty before them and they smile.

"Oh hey Sakura. These are the new recuits, we are waiting for Li to start the test." Says Eli as he stands up and brushes some of his deep blue hair out of his eyes.

"I can test them. What test is it?" smiles Sakura seeing the guys look at each other in confusion.

"The fight. You know Li wouldn't approve." Says Eli as he walks up beside Sakura.

"I can fight. I am a leader of this gang so I should be able to test. Besides Li is busy right now and we are going to a club tonight. All five of us so the sooner the test starts the quicker it's over with."

"Fine, let's go to the circle out back." Sighs Eli knowing Sakura wouldn't give up.

"Great. I'll go get Madison and Meilin. I want Madison to tape this." Says Sakura as she runs off down the hall.

Eli motions for the guys to follow him.

"Are we going to have to fight a girl to get into this gang? It seems like not a good test." Says one of the guys as he steps up beside Eli as they head outside.

Eli looks at the guy and sees he's a strong guy, "You will be a worthy fight."

All the guys gather around the circle and they stand how Eli tells them to. Sakura walks out of the house with Meilin and Madison behind her smiling and Madison with her video camera in hand. Sakura walks into the middle of the circle and turns around slowly picking out her first fight. She spots a small guy with black hair like Li's and steel gray eyes.

"You will go first." Says Sakura pointing to him.

The guy steps forward and smiles at Sakura.

"Name?" asks Sakura watching the guy closely.

"I'm Ka and you are?"

"Your fight Ka." Says Sakura as she smiles and gets into her fighting stance.

Li walks into the bedroom and looks out the window to see Sakura in the fighting circle about to fight a guy, "Oh god." Groans Li as he turns around and gets dressed.

Ka attacks Sakura and she eaisly dodges his attacks. Before Ka knows what happening, Sakura has her leg locked around his and she is bending him backwards and her arm is wrapped around his neck. 

"You don't pay enough attention Ka. You should have sensed my attack, I gave you enough signals." Purrs Sakura as she looks down at him.

Ka tries to get out of her grasp but it only results in him reciving pain and lots of it.

Sakura looks up and sees Li walking up to the circle, "Li I beat him with one attack and that's all." Says Sakura as she lets go of Ka and he drops to the ground.

"I saw. Why not use the swords?" says Li with a smirk.

When they guys hear the word sword three quarters of them step away from the circle showing they don't want to be a black heart. They leave and only six are left including Ka.

"Good you will fight Sakura tomorrow. We are going out. You will get a call tomorrow afternoon." Says Li before turning and walking away.

"You know I don't really want to fight a girl." Says one of the guys loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sakura turns around and punches him in the face, instantly breaking his nose. "Wanna fight me now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura and Li get out of their car, Meilin gets off her bike and Madison and Eli get out of their car in front of the club. Sakura sees the huge line of people waiting to get in and she spots Rita, Chelsea and Aaron halfway down the line.

"Wait here for a second." Says Sakura before running of down the line of people. "Waiting for something?"

"Sakura where the hell have you been?" asks Chelsea as she turns around to see Sakura standing there smiling.

"Having a little fun of my own. Come on we don't have to wait." Says Sakura as she grabs Chelsea and Rita's hand and pulls them out of the line. Aaron follows.

Meilin looks up and sees Sakura dragging two girls behind her and Aaron walking closely behind. "Li, Aaron." Says Meilin in a whisper.

Li looks up and glares at Aaron before turning to Sakura, "I know these girls."

"Rita and Chelsea." Says Sakura as she pulls them forward. "Guys this is Li, Meilin, Madison and Eli."

Madison steps up in front of Aaron, "You have guts."

"Ahh Madison, it's nice to see you again, all of you." Says Aaron.

"For you it maybe." Snaps Meilin as she pushes him out of the way and walks up to Sakura and her friends, "Can we go in now?"

"Why did you say we didn't have to wait in line Sakura?" asks Rita as they walk to the front door.

"Because we don't." says Sakura as she smiles at the doorman who smiles back and opens the door for the club.

The second they walk in the door they can feel the music pounding through their bodies. Chelsea grabs Aaron and drags him on the dance floor. Rita smiles and walks off to find a guy. Meilin heads for the bar, leaving Madison, Eli, Li and Sakura.

"Keep your eyes on Aaron and Chelsea. I don't want Chelsea to get hurt." Says Sakura loud enough for them to hear but no one else.

"Why?" asks Madison.

"Something's going to happen tonight and I'm now sure when or what but just watch her ok." Says Sakura as she watches Chelsea dance with Aaron.

"Don't worry we will keep our eyes open." Says Madison as she walks away pulling Eli along with her.

"Are you ok?" asks Li noticing Sakura is acting a little different.

"Let's go to our room." Says Sakura as she walks to the stairs.

Once in the private room Li turns down the speakers so they can barely hear the music.

"What's going to happen tonight?" asks Li as he watches Sakura walk over to the two way mirror wall that overlooks the dance floor.

"Nothing is going to happen I just told them that so they would keep an eye on Aaron. I don't like him Li."

"None of us do. So tell me what classes do you have this semester?" says Li as he sits down on a couch.

"English and combat class." Says Sakura as she turns around and smiles at Li.

"Combat class?" asks Li as he raises one eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a class to learn how to fight. I'm in the advanced class, the only girl too. But we haven't spared yet so no one knows of my skills." Says Sakura as she sits on Li's lap.

"Well maybe you'll finally get an A+ in something, you never get over a C+, you know when I was in high school I had A's and B's. I was a good little boy then."

"You were not, you just acted differently in school. I don't, I figure if people don't like me for who I am then it's their own loss."

"Well at least you haven't killed anyone in school yet."

"Li! That isn't nice. Too many witnesses to kill someone at school."

"You didn't have to break that guys nose before either."

"Hey he brought it on himself. He's not getting in the Black Hearts. I don't like him, actually I don't like any of them but Ka was pretty good, though I beat him with one move only."

"Well do you even want to fight the others?"

"Nope Ka is who I want in and no one else. I can tell a Black Heart by looking at someone. Ka is the others aren't."

"Ok Ka is in. You can call him when you get home from school tomorrow. Make them all sweat it out all day."

Sakura kisses Li as she slips her hand up under his shirt.

"My aren't we playful." Growls Li letting his desire show in his voice.

Sakura straddles Li's lap and pulls off her top and drops it on the floor. Li sucks her right nipple into his warm mouth and he starts to suck on it. Sakura moans and plays with Li's hair while watching him suck her nipple.

"You know the door isn't locked, anyone could walk right in and see us like this." Moans Sakura.

Li stands up still holding Sakura and sucking on her nipple, he switches to her left nipple as he walks over to the door and locks it.

Sakura wraps her legs around Li's waist and she moans as she feels the cold door make contact with her bare back.

Li walks over to the two way mirror and lets Sakura down so she is standing before him. He pulls off her skirt and thong leaving only her gun holster around her left thigh and her knee high black boots on. Li steps forward causing Sakura to step back her back and ass coming in contact with the cold mirror. She gasps and moans.

"Deadly flowers are the best." Says Li before he leans down and kisses her neck gently.

Sakura closes her eyes and tilts her head giving Li more access to her neck as she moans.

Li looks down at the club and sees Aaron in a fight with Meilin and Madison. "Think we should go help out?"

"Mmmm, What?" purrs Sakura.

Li turns her around and points to the three as they fight.

Sakura groans and grabs her clothes and pulls them on. Li and Sakura both leave the room and walk back down to the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You fucking asshole. Don't you dare say that." Screams Meilin as she shoves Aaron.

"Listen Meilin, it's true and you know it. She shouldn't be a Black Heart and most of all she shouldn't be a leader. It's fucking insane." Yells Aaron.

"What's going on here?" asks Madison as she runs up beside Meilin.

"He said Sakura shouldn't be one of us and she's not good enough to be a fucking leader." Snaps Meilin.

Madison turns to Aaron and starts to yell, "You fucking asshole. You were kicked out of the gang and now you take it out on our leader. She passed the tests with flying colors, she damn well deserves to be a leader. Your not even good enough to be one of us."

That's when Meilin has had enough and swigs her fist making contact with Aaron's jaw. Eli is standing there holding back Sakura's friends and watching the fight begin. Aaron swings at Meilin but hits Madison on her jaw. Madison's eyes flare with anger and she punches him in the nose but not hard enough to break it. Meilin is about to take another shot at Aaron until she feels the cold steel of a gun barrel press against her temple. She looks to her side to see Sakura standing there with her gun in one hand and Madison's arm in her other hand.

"No fighting." Snarls Sakura as she glares at Meilin.

Aaron stands there watching Sakura hold these two girls back and he thinks about taking a shot at Sakura.

"I wouldn't attack if I were you." Says Li as he pushes his gun against Aaron's neck.

"We are leaving now! Everyone outside." Snaps Sakura.

Eli drags Chelsea and Rita out of the club following Sakura and the others. Once outside they walk over to the ally and Sakura starts to yell.

"What the fuck was that all about? Wait I don't even want to hear it. There was no need for the fists to start flying."

Chelsea and Rita stare at Sakura amazed and scared.

"But Sakura he was saying.."

"I don't give a flying fuck what he said Meilin." Snaps Sakura as she puts her gun back in her holster.

"Madison I'm surprised at you." Says Sakura.

"Well I um, oh nevermind." Mumbles Madison.

"And you," says Sakura angrily as she turns to glare at Aaron, "First the phone call this afternoon and now this. Are you trying to get me to kill you?"

"I have my reasons Sakura." Snaps Aaron.

"Fucking reasons." Growls Meilin.

"Actually Aaron I do need your help with something. Tell me excatly what you know about the murder last night." Says Sakura surprising everyone including Li.

"Oh well I told you all that I know this morning." Says Aaron as he relaxes.

"Chelsea, Rita go home." Says Sakura.

"Oh well Aaron drove us." Says Chelsea softly.

"Fine. Aaron take them home, I will speak with you tomorrow at school, and you fucking better be there." Says Sakura as she turns around to leave the ally.

They all leave the ally and get in their rides and drive home.

"You were quite the bitch back there Sakura." Says Li once they are in the car and driving home.

Sakura looks out the window and watches Meilin speed by them. "I know why Meilin and Madison attacked him."

"But we were up in the room when it started." Says Li as he turns onto a dirt road heading for the house.

"They were fighting over me." Says Sakura as she stares out at the darkness.

"Over you?" asks Li as he sees the house come into view.

"I don't want to talk about it Li."

"Ok Sakura. You'll tell me when you want to. I know you will."

Sakura just moans as Li stops in front of the house. They can see Meilin's bike parked and Eli pulls up behind them. Sakura gets out of the car and walks into the house. Li gets out and turns to Eli and Madison, "What the hell happened?"

Madison and Eli fill Li in as they walk into the house to see a fuming Meilin pacing about the living room.

"I have a bad feeling about him Li." Finishes Madison as she looks at Meilin.

Li just nods and heads for his room. Once upstairs he opens the door and sees Sakura laying on the bed. As he closes the door and blocks out Meilin's yells he hears Sakura is crying. He walks over to the bed and lays down beside her, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I scared myself tonight. I have never acted like that to one of our own. I couldn't help it either."

"Sakura are you scared cause you pulled your gun on Meilin? You know I have done it before and she's done it to me."

"Yes but I thought I would never have to do that. Li want to go visit my mother."

"Ok Sakura. Get some sleep though, we'll go see her tomorrow after school. I'll come pick you up ok." Says Li as he caresses Sakura's face.

Sakura smiles and get out of bed and walks to the bathroom. Li gets up and locks the door. He strips down to his boxers and turns around to see Sakura pulling her hair into a ponytail, she's wearing a light pink tank top and light pink thong panties. Sakura just gets into bed and curls up under sheets. Li gets in bed behind her and pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Good night Ying Fa."

"Night little wolf." Says Sakura as she drifts off to sleep.

"Meilin just go to bed. You'll feel a whole lot better after some sleep." Groans Eli as Meilin continues to pace around the living room.

"Eli he had no right to say that and you know it. Why shouldn't I have stuck up for Sakura? Why did she pull her gun on me?" says Meilin as she finally stops pacing.

"I don't know. I know she didn't want a fight, she didn't go looking for one tonight. My big question is why did she ask for Aaron's help about the murder you did last night?"

"Someone was there after Meilin and before the cops." Says Madison from the doorway. Eli looks up at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"See the thing is the guys heart was ripped out and dyed black, and I only shot him in the head." Says Meilin.

"You don't remember who did that do you." Says Eli as he gets up.

Both girls shake their heads 'no'.

"I thought as much. Now please Meilin go to bed and get some sleep." Says Eli.

Meilin sighs and heads for her room.

"Eli who did that?" asks Madison once Meilin left.

"I'll tell you later. I have to talk to Li about it first ok. Come on let's go to bed." Says Eli as he hooks his arm around Madison's waist.

"Ok. I guess it can't hurt to wait one night." Sighs Madison as they head for their room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura wakes up to the fresh morning light pouring in the room. Sakura sees Li isn't with her, "He must be with Eli talking about last night." Sakura looks at the clock and sees she only has half an hour to get to school. She screams and hurries to get ready.

"Li do you know why Sakura want's Aaron's help?" asks Eli as he looks at Li over his coffee mug.

Li sits down on the couch and sighs, "No she didn't want to talk last night."

"Madison and Meilin told me last night that the guy that Meilin killed, his heart was ripped out and dyed black."

Li's eyes grow wide, "Do you think she's back?"

"It has to be her. She was the only one who did that."

Sakura's yells rip through the house as she runs out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "Why didn't anyone wake me up? I'm gonna be fucking late for school."

"Sorry." Yells Eli as Sakura runs past the living room glaring at them both.

"I'm driving myself and I'm taking the forest green Lexus." Yells as she runs out the front door slamming it behind her.

"Someone is moody today." Chuckles Eli as he sips his coffee.

Li laughs and shakes his head.

Sakura pulls into school with only a few minutes to spare before homeroom starts. She runs into the school and to her locker to get her things. The bell goes and Sakura heads to homeroom, but the second she walks in the class she has to throw up. She turns on her heels and runs from the room.

Chelsea looks up just to see Sakura cover her mouth and run from the room. She walks up to the teacher, "I think Sakura went to the bathroom to throw up. May I go and check on her?"

"Of course Chelsea." Says the teacher.

Chelsea runs from the room with her bookbag and heads for the bathroom.

Sakura runs into the first stall and leans over the toilet as she throws up.

"Sakura?"

Sakura coughs and grabs some toilet paper and wipes her mouth. She flushes the toilet and leans against the stall wall.

Chelsea hears Sakura cough and she pushes the stall door open to reveal Sakura on the floor by the toilet. "Are you ok?"

Sakura looks up and sees Chelsea and smiles, "Um yeah I just got sick." She grumbles as Sakura stands up and walks out of the stall and throws the toilet paper out and walks to the sinks.

Chelsea smiles and gets some paper towel and wets it with cold water and dabs it all over Sakura's face and neck, "You got the flu?"

"I feel fine now. I just had to throw up really badly." Says Sakura as she washes her hands and smiles at her friend. "Thank you."

"You got a free first why don't you go to the nurse and get checked out just to be safe. I'm sure Li wouldn't want a sick girl."

"Li's in a meeting with Eli. The blue haired guy from last night. At least I think he is." Says Sakura before coughing.

"Come on I'm taking you to the nurse, I don't want any arguments from you either." Says Chelsea in a motherly tone.

"Oh fine. But I'm ok really." Groans Sakura as she and Chelsea leave the bathroom.

"Oh here have some gum, your breath reaks." Giggles Chelsea pulling a pack of gum from her bag.

"Well yours would too if you had just thrown up." Says Sakura as she takes some gum.

Sakura and Chelsea walk into the nurses office and Sakura sits down while Chelsea walks in back to find the nurse. Sakura looks outside and sees a woman standing under the cherry tree. She has long brown hair and she is staring at the window Sakura is looking out of. "She looks kinda like Li." Mumbles Sakura staring at the woman.

"Sakura the nurse will see you now. I have to go to class. Hope you feel better." Says Chelsea as she walks out into the waiting area but she sees Sakura isn't listening. "Earth to Sakura?"

"Hmm? What? Oh yeah I'll see you later." Mumbles Sakura as she stands up and turns to smile at Chelsea.

"Ok. I'll be back next period I have a free then, to see if your still here or not." Says Chelsea with a smile as she leaves.

Sakura nods and walks into the next room where the nurse is sitting. She is a nice lady mid twenties with long black hair. "Ahh Sakura is it? So what's wrong?"

"Oh um I threw up in the bathroom not to long ago and Chelsea wanted me to come here and see if I was sick or not. You know a friends concern." Says Sakura as she sits on the examination bed.

"You get sick a lot?"

"Oh no, hardly ever. I feel fine, I just had the urge to throw up."

"Have you been having unprotected sex?"

"Hmm?" asks Sakura not even thinking.

"Do you think you may be pregnant?"

"Oh well I would say it's a good chance." Says Sakura as she hopes that in a way she is pregnant but then in another way she hopes she's not.

"Well we can test you if you like? Granted I won't be able to tell how far along you are but I can give you a yes or no."

"I would like to be tested yes." Says Sakura.

"Ok, I just need you to pee into this cup for me." Says the nurse as she holds up a cup.

Sakura blushes and takes it.

"You can use the bathroom in there, I assure you it's cleaner than the normal restrooms in this school."

Sakura just smiles and walks into the bathroom.

Chelsea and Rita walk into the nurses office and knock on the door for the inner room, "Sakura?"

Sakura turns to the door and sees Chelsea and Rita walk in, she smiles brightly. "Don't worry I'm not sick."

"Oh that's good. So why did you throw up?" asks Rita as the nurse walks past them and smiles at Sakura.

"Nerves." Sakura lies. "I just have a lot on my mind is all. But I'm going home for the rest of the day. I got my work from my teachers already."

"You getting picked up?" asks Chelsea.

"Nope I'll drive home. It's not that far anyway." Says Sakura as she gets off the bed.

"Here you are Sakura, something's I thought you may need and some stuff I want you to read." Says the nurse as she hands Sakura a red gift bag.

"Thank you very much." Smiles Sakura and she leaves the nurses office.

"What did she give you?" asks Rita as they walk with Sakura to her car.

"Just some thing I asked her for. Don't worry I'm fine. Call me later ok." Says Sakura as they get to her car.

"We will. Get lots of rest ok." Says Chelsea before her and Rita walk back into the school.

Sakura pulls out her car keys and opens her car to see a letter sitting on the seat with her name in Chinese written in a fancy script. Sakura picks it up and sees it's just a normal letter. She gets in her car and puts the letter in her bag and drives home.

"Hope you read my letter Ying Fa." Says the woman under the cherry tree.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Um Li what time does school get out again?" asks Eli as he looks out the window and sees the green Lexus pull up the driveway.

"Three twenty, why?" asks Li as he stands up.

"Then why is Sakura home at ten thirty?"

Li walks to the front door and opens it to see Sakura park the car and get out. She walks up to the house holding her bookbag, a red bag and a letter in her other hand. She is studying the letter not even seeing Li and Eli standing there.

"Why are you home?" asks Li.

Sakura screams and looks up at Li and Eli, "Oh don't scare me like that. I got sick this morning so the nurse told me to come home and get some rest." She says as she walks into the house past them both and turning her attention back to the letter, which she hasn't opened.

"What's that? And you got sick? Are you ok?" asks Li as he closes the front door and follows Sakura to the kitchen.

"Yes I got sick and I'm fine, just going to relax is all. Oh and it was on the drivers seat in the car. It wasn't there this morning but when I left school it was there. It's got my name on it, well my Chinese name. It's just a letter I know that but something tells me I don't want to open it." Says Sakura as she opens the freezer and pulls out some ice cubes and drops them in a glass. She puts the letter in her bookbag and opens the fridge to pull out the milk.

"You hate milk." Says Li as he watches her pour a big glass.

"I know but I have a craving for it, besides it's cold and won't upset my tummy." Says Sakura as she puts the milk back in the fridge.

"I think I'll go wake up the girls. They have slept long enough." Says Eli as he turns and walks down the hallway.

Sakura takes a big drink of milk and scrunches up her face from the taste.

"I told you. What's with the red bag?"

"What's with the questions Li?"

"Moody much?"

"Nope. Oh there is something else, there was this woman at school today she was standing under the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard and staring up at the nurse's office window, I swear she could see me. She had long brown hair and looked a lot like you. Same intense amber eyes and cold hard stare."

Li just raises an eyebrow.

"Anyway I'm gonna go lay down. Do my homework or something." Sighs Sakura as she heads for the stairs.

"Want some company? I know you suck at school work I can help." Says Li as he follows Sakura upstairs.

"Ok. Hey maybe you can help with the mystery of the letter."

"Can I open it?"

"Sure here you go." Says Sakura as she opens their bedroom door and hands Li the letter. She puts the red bag on the table and drops her bookbag in the middle of the floor. She peels off her clothes and grabs her bookbag again and drags it to the bed where she lays down and pulls out her english work.

Li opens the letter and makes sure he stays out of Sakura's way until she is lying down. He sits on the bed beside her and begins to read the letter, while gently rubbing her back and ass.

"Who's it from?" asks Sakura as she answers some questions for enligsh.

"It's from my sister. My oldest sister." Says Li as he reads the letter.

"Why would I be getting a letter from her?" asks Sakura as she puts her pen down and looks at Li.

"It's about the murder the other night. I knew it was her."

Sakura sits up and stares at Li, "What do you mean?"

"You weren't with us when she was. She used to rip her victims hearts out and dye them black, it was her trade mark. Nobody does it anymore because she asked us not to. She works with the gang in China now. The woman you say under the cherry tree, you said she looked like me right."

"Well yeah, was that your sister?"

"More than likely. My mother wasn't too happy about me splitting up the leadership between the five of us. I was the only one meant for leader but it didn't feel right." 

"Well what does she say in the letter?" asks Sakura as she grabs the letter from Li's hands and starts to read it.

"Just some stuff about you and us. Nothing big." Says Li his eyes shift to the red bag on the table. He gets up and walks to it. "What's in the bag?"

"Girly stuff, you know pads and tampons and stuff." Says Sakura plainly.

"Oh ok. Um how about I go make you a nice cup of tea?"

"Li that would be heaven." Says Sakura as she looks up at him with a smile.

Li nods and leaves the bedroom. 

Sakura waits for a moment and then she gets up and grabs the red bag. She looks through it to see that the nurse gave her. Basic stuff like vitamins and some reading material. Sakura pulls out one of the booklets and shoves the bag under the bed.

"Hmm, how you change during your pregnancy." Reads Sakura. She pushes her english off the bed and she gets under the blanket. She props herself up on some pillows and starts to read.

"Hey Li I heard Sakura was home." Says Madison as she walks into the kitchen to see Li boiling water.

"Yeah she got sick. She up laying down I'm making her some tea."

"Oh that's so sweet Li. I'm gonna go see her." Says Madison brightly as she turns on her heel and heads upstairs. Madison knocks on the bedroom door but she gets no response, so she opens the door and sees Sakura asleep on the bed under the sheets. Madison sees a booklet in Sakura's hands and she walks over to the bed and pulls it out of Sakura's grip and reads the front. "Oh my god." Says Madison as she looks down at Sakura who moans in her sleep and rolls over. Madison sees Sakura's homework on the floor and she picks it up and slips the booklet inside and puts it in Sakura's bookbag.

"What cha doin Madison?" asks Li as he walks in with a tray of tea.

"Oh Sakura has just shoved her work on the floor so I picked it up and out it in her bag. She was asleep when I got in here, I didn't want to wake her."

"Ok, Meilin and Eli were looking for you just after you came up here."

"Ok thanks." Says Madison and she walks quickly from the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "I got to tell Meilin and Eli." Mumbles Madison as she runs for the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Madison runs into the kitchen and sees Meilin digging through the fridge for some food and Eli sitting on the counter making fun of her.

"I need to speak with you both right now, in private." Says Madison as she begins to notice everyone else in the house is waking up as well.

Meilin and Eli nod and follow Madison. They go outside and into the Zen garden.

"Madison what do you need to speak to us about?" asks Eli as they sit by a coi pond.

"Ok I went to visit Skaura and she was asleep, she had something in her hands so I took it and read the front. I think Sakura is pregnant."

"Maybe she was just doing an assignment for school?" says Meilin.

Eli shakes his head, "Nope Li told me this morning that Sakura only has english and combat class this semester."

"Ok ok, say she is p.g. what is she going to do? Li won't let her come into fights anymore, and he will get even more protective. His mother really won't like this either." Says Madison as she plays with the water in the pond.

"Your right, our aunt is really going to hate this a lot. Granted she did grow to like Sakura a low but a baby will really upset that. The murder, the heart it's Fóo she used to rip out the hearts and dye them black. Is she back?" says Meilin looking at Madison and Eli.

"You finally remembered. No doubt she has already tried to contact Sakura," starts Eli.

"But Sakura wouldn't know who she is." Says Madison finishing Eli's sentence.

"We may want to keep a look out for Fóo she will be looking for us and she will use her contacts."

"Oh I could just take the back way onto the grounds." Says a tall woman with long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Holy shit Fóo." Yells Madison as she almost falls into the pond.

"It's good to see you all again. Where is my little brother?" asks Fóo as she walks into the light.

"He's up in the house with Sakura. Were you following us the other night?" asks Meilin.

"I was, Meilin I must say you have gotten a lot more aggressive over the years. You really showed it in the club too."

"You were there?" asks Eli.

"I was. I have been following Sakura for a few days now. Now I must speak with them both." Says Fóo

"About what?" asks Meilin trying to stall.

"About everything that's been going on. I've been sent by the elders. They are not happy with Li."

"Well why aren't they happy?" asks Madison, understanding what Meilin is doing.

"Hmmm, your stalling me." Says Fóo looks at the girls.

"Oh well I'm sure they weren't trying to. I mean if it has to do with the leadership then we ought to know as well." Says Eli as he stands up and looks at Fóo.

"Yes well meaning too or not. I must go and see Li and Sakura first. There is something going on here." Says Fóo as she pushes past the three of them and she walks towards the house.

"Clear the house. Tell everyone to leave for the day." Says Eli to Madison and Meilin before he runs after Fóo.

"Sakura you want some tea?" asks Li softly as he caresses her face.

Sakura opens her eyes and smiles at Li, "sorry I was just resting."

"It's ok. Here have some tea. Madison was in here to see you but you were asleep, she picked up your work and put it in your bag." Says Li as he passes Sakura the warm cup of tea.

"Li have you ever thought about having kids?" asks Sakura as she stares into the tea.

"Well yeah someday down the road. When I'm not needed anymore here and me and you can move to China. Why ask?"

"Oh well I've been having dreams of us with a family. I know it's odd but I would give up my life with the Black Hearts to live with you and start a family."

Li watches Sakura as she drinks the tea, "There's something your not telling me."

"What?" asks Sakura surprised as she looks up at Li with her emerald eyes wide.

"I can tell by the way your acting, moving and stuff. Your holding something back from me. Did Aaron do something to you?"

"Oh no I haven't seen Aaron since last night."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing Li nothing." Mumbles Sakura as she finishes the tea and hands the cup back to Li.

Just then the bedroom door opens to reveal Fóo.

"It's you." Gasps Sakura as she pulls the blankets up around her.

"Hello Sakura, Li."

"What are you doing here Fóo?" asks Li, his voice cold and his face showing no emotion.

"Ahh my baby brother. It's nice to see you haven't changed one bit." Says Fóo as she walks into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Sakura jumps up out of bed and runs for the bathroom forgetting she is only in her panties. She slams the door shut and kneels in front of the toilet.

Li and Fóo can hear her throw up.

"She's sick Fóo, like you care." Says Li as he gets up and walks over to the closet to grab some clothes for Sakura. He walks over to the bathroom and lays them by the door. He walks over and sits on the couch and motions for Fóo to sit on the chair in front of him.

As Fóo walks to the chair Sakura opens the door a crack and her arm sticks out and grabs her clothes. She pulls them in and slams the door shut again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sakura pulls on the wide leg blue jeans and the black baby tee that Li gave her. She looks at her reflection in the mirror as she leans over the sink. "What have you gotten yourself into?" she mumbles to her reflection.

"I wanted to be pregnant so bad and now that I am it's the one thing I don't want. I'm going to be a danger to all the Black Hearts now. Li and Eli will want to protect me as much as they can and Madison and Meilin won't ask me to go on missions with them anymore. But maybe not. Should I tell Li now though?"

Sakura sighs and grabs her toothbrush and brushes her teeth until she can't taste the vomit anymore. She opens the bathroom door to see Eli, Meilin and Madison are sitting with Li and Fóo.

Li sees Sakura walk out of the bathroom and she looks more pale than usual. He gets up and walks over to her putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her emerald eyes, "You ok?"

"Um actually I have something to tell you all, and this concerns you too Fóo." Says Sakura with a half smile looking from Li to the group behind him.

"What is it Sakura?" asks Li.

Sakura walks away from Li and over to the sitting area and sits on the couch. She looks at Li and motions for him to sit beside her. Li nods and walks over and sits down.

"Well I am um well…" stammers Sakura softly.

"What is it?" asks Meilin as she pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on her knees.

"Well, it's the fact that I am not really sick but I will be throwing up for awhile." Sakura says Softly while staring at the floor as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world.

Meilin and Madison smile brightly knowing Madison's guess was right.

"I see." Says Fóo coldly.

"Well I don't see, am I the only one who doesn't fucking get it." Says Li as he sees the look in Eli's eyes showing that he too knows what Sakura is talking about.

"Li I'm pregnant." Says Sakura quickly as she looks up at him and her eyes meet his deep amber eyes.

"I'm sorry what?" says Li as his eyes grow wide.

"I'm pregnant." Says Sakura as she smiles a crooked smile at him.

"You have got to be joking." Says Li his voice sounding angry and cold.

"I'm not." Says Sakura knowing that Li isn't angry just shocked.

Li looks at Fóo who doesn't look very happy, then to the others and sees them smiling brightly. Li looks back to Sakura and smiles, "How far along are you?"

"Oh well I don't know I only found out this morning from the school nurse. I was going to call the doctors later." Says Sakura surprised with how Li is taking this kind of news.

"Well were going right now." Says Li standing up and heading for the door.

Sakura gets up and follows him, "Li what about Fóo she said she had news from the elders."

"Yes well that can wait. Anyone else wanna come too?" asks Li as he looks at Madison and Meilin knowing they are itching to come along.

Madison and Meilin jump up and run to hug Sakura, "Were coming too." They both say together.

As Meilin and Madison engulf Sakura in a big hug Sakura watches Li and sees he's smiling and generally seems happy.

"I'll come too. Got to keep the girls in line." Says Eli as he gets up and brushes a few strands of his blue hair away from his face but it's no use they fall right back into place.

"I have someone to see. I will be back later." Says Fóo as she stands up and watches the group before her.

"Come on you guys. We can take the Lexus we can all fit in that car." Says Li as he grabs Sakura's hand and pulls her into the hallway.

Li paces back and forth across the doctor's office while Sakura is sitting on the examination bed swinging her feet like a child does.

"Li will you please stop pacing your making me nervous." Says Sakura as she looks up at him with a smile.

"Well I can't help it, the doctor has been gone for three hours now and it's nerve wracking." Mumbles Li as he continues to pace back and forth.

Just then the office door opens and in walks the doctor. She smiles at Li and Sakura as she walks to her desk. "Well Sakura you about three weeks along. You say you just started your morning sickness today?"

"Yes I did."

"That's normal. Now do you have your pre-natal vitamins?" 

"Yes the school nurse gave them to me a long with a lot of reading material."

"Great. Now Li I must warn you Sakura will get pretty moody as the pregnancy moves along."

"You mean worse than she is now?" asks Li.

Sakura gasps and playfully punches him in the arm; "I'm not that moody."

"Oh the hell you aren't." says Li with a smile.

"Yes well Sakura you can go now. I'll give your name to an O.B. if you would like me to. She can call you about an appointment."

"I would like that very much. Thank you for everything doc." Says Sakura as she hops down off the table and walks for the door.

Li smiles to the doctor and follows Sakura.

"So how far along are you?" asks Madison as she sees Sakura walk out of the office with Li behind her.

"About three weeks. Come on I want to go visit my mother." Says Sakura, getting a nod in agreement from everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They all head out onto the busy street towards their car from the doctors office. Sakura looks up and sees Fóo across the street walking down the sidewalk with Aaron talking and both of them in deep conversation.

"Hey space cadet you coming?" says Madison as she looks up from the car and sees Sakura staring across the street.

"What?" asks Sakura as she shakes her head and looks down at Madison, "Oh sorry, yeah lets go." Sakura climbs in the car and Li starts it and swings into traffic.

Twenty minutes later they pull into the long driveway and Sakura watches the trees pass them by. Soon the trees give way to a very large clearing in the woods. Li stops the car and Sakura gets out and walks up a path looking at all the grave markings as she goes. She finally stops at a stone angel holding a bunch of Sakura flowers; Sakura kneels on the ground and traces her mothers name carved in the stone with her finger tips.

"I'm going to have a baby mom. I wish you were here to see me, I miss you so much. I'm in grade twelve, I probably won't be able to finish the year at public school but I can get Li to home school me. I know if you were alive I wouldn't be in the Black Hearts but things had to change for me. Dad and Tori moved away and I didn't want to leave so I stayed here. I was only twelve then and I survived on my own." Says Sakura as tears slide down her cheeks.

Li and the others sit in the car and watch Sakura kneel in front of the stone angel.

"Li she can't stay here. You know that, she will have to go back with Fóo." Says Meilin softly.

"If Sakura goes I go to. I'm not going to let her face my family and the elders alone. She's strong and they know that, they will try and brake her down."

"We won't let her leave is all. There is no way they are splitting us up." Says Madison firmly as she sees Sakura stand back up and wipe her face.

"They will try." Says Eli as he looks at Li.

"Bye mom. I will be back to visit again." Says Sakura as she turns and heads back to the car. She looks up and sees Fóo and Aaron again at the edge of the woods, watching her.

Li watches Sakura stop dead in her tracks and stare out into the woods, he puts his hand on his gun and looks at the woods to see no one.

Sakura walks back to the car and gets in, "Leave now."

"What did you see?" asks Li.

"I said leave now!" snaps Sakura.

Li starts the car and turns around and speeds away. Once back on the highway Sakura relaxes but only a tiny bit.

"What did you see?" asks Li again.

"Nothing. I didn't see anything." Says Sakura as she watches the cars they pass.

"Do you think this is a good idea Fóo?" 

"Aaron I told you it's for the best. Good idea or not we have to do it and I need your help."

"The elders didn't send you here did they." Says Aaron with a frown as they walk through the woods to his car.

"No they didn't. I came of my own free will. Of course by now they know I am gone."

"Why did you come back?" says Aaron as he opens the drivers door to his black Lexus.

"There is something to Sakura that no one knows about. I have talked with her father and brother they also agree that something is wrong with her. They sensed it before they moved but never said anything. I want to know what that is."

"So that's why you were following her at school and at the club the other night."

"You knew I was there?" asks Fóo as she turns and looks at Aaron as he backs out of the woods onto the road.

"I knew you were there alright. I saw you lurking in the shadows, why do you think I said those things to Meilin? I wanted to show you what kind of leaders they have now."

"Your smart. Too bad your so young."

"I'm not that young." Snaps Aaron as he speeds down the road to the highway.

"I'm twenty-nine Aaron, your eighteen. Just over ten years difference between us."

"You miss my brother don't you?" asks Aaron as he pulls onto the highway.

"I do miss him a lot. I told him not to go on that mission but he didn't listen to me. 'I'll be alright and I'll come back to you. I promise.' That's what he told me before he left that night. He broke his promise and he never came back to me."

"I miss him too."

"You look so much like him its a bit scary." Sighs Fóo as she looks over Aaron's face as he watches the road.

"So should I take you back to the house? I mean Li and them probably wouldn't want to see me there but Sakura did say she wanted to talk to me."

"Take me back to the house and come in with me. I have something's I for you and your parents."

"Sakura are you going to tell me what you saw or not?" asks Li his voice stern and cold.

"I said no." snaps Sakura as she walks through the living room heading for the kitchen.

"Sakura we just want to help you." Says Madison softly.

Sakura stops dead in her tracks and stares down the hallway to her right, towards the front door.

"She's doing it again." Says Meilin.

"Sakura what is it?" asks Li as he gets up and walks to her side and he too stops dead in his tracks to see Aaron and Fóo walking up the hallway. "You." He snarls and stares hard at Aaron.

"Who is…" starts Eli but stops when Aaron and Fóo walk past Sakura and Li.

"This way Aaron." Says Fóo as she pulls him along beside her so he won't stop and talk to Li.

"Fóo you know he's not allowed back here." Yells Li.

"Like I give a shit Little Wolf." Snaps Fóo as he looks back over her shoulder at Li.

Sakura waits for them to be out of the hallway before speaking, "I'm calling the elders."

"Why?" asks Li looking at Sakura.

"Because she isn't supposed to be here." Says Sakura before heading to the study.

"Wait what do you mean?" calls Li.

"They didn't send her here. They don't know she's here, they need to know." Says Sakura before walking into the study.

"Li how could Sakura come up with something like that? The elders know everything." Asks Meilin.

"I have an odd feeling Sakura's right."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

For the next two weeks the only time anyone saw Sakura was when she left the study to go to school and when she got home as she headed straight for the study. It's not like she was starving herself or anything, she ate and slept and took care of herself but she only did it when no one would see her. She was on the phone constantly with the elders. Aaron visited Fóo a lot, he was at the house almost everyday speaking with her. Li made as much free time as he could to try and see Sakura but she wouldn't see him. Meilin, Madison and Eli had to take care of business pretty much all the time. It was like their whole world was falling apart.

Madison and Meilin were sitting in the hall with Li in front of the study door to keep him company. Eli was walking around the house taking care of things. The odd time he would join them and rest for a bit. Li was leaning back on the door and he looked worn out. Suddenly the door opened causing Li to fall back. He looked up to see Sakura standing there. Li stands up and the others follow suit.

"I told you they didn't know she was here." Says Sakura.

"After two weeks this is all you can say?" yells Meilin.

"Yes well it's been a tiring two weeks." Says Sakura as she stretches and everyone sees her belly is showing the pregnancy.

"Please tell me your ok?" asks Li as he looks over Sakura carefully like she was a china doll.

"I'm fine. I took care of myself I just didn't let anyone see me. I even went to the doctors a few times." Says Sakura as she smiles softly at Li.

This surprised everyone, they had no idea that she went anywhere besides school.

"And everything is fine with the baby. The elders know everything, I told them. They were rather shocked when I told them I was pregnant. But they know I won't leave you and that I love you very much."

"So she's out of the study I see." Says Aaron as he walks out of Fóo's room and sees the group in the hall.

"You should go home Aaron, you will be getting a phone call soon." Says Sakura as she takes Li's hand in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Aaron just looks at Sakura oddly.

"The elders will be calling today."

Aaron nods and walks past them heading for the front door. But he stops and turns around to look at the leaders, "She isn't here. She got a call from the elders and she went home. I know she will be back though."

Sakura nods and smiles. "I'm glad you aren't all mad at me." She says after Aaron had left.

"Why would we be mad at you?" asks Eli as he looks at Sakura with his deep blue eyes.

"Well the fact that I was a complete bitch and then locking myself in the study for two weeks, I kinda thought you all would be angry with me."

"Sakura that's fucking insane. If I was going to be pissed at you it would be for pulling your gun on me that night at the club." Says Meilin as she crosses her arms across her chest and sighs.

Sakura laughs and smiles at Meilin, "Bring it on Meilin."

"I think Li would kill me if I fought you while you are pregnant."

"I probably would too." Says Li as he steps up behind Sakura and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Li I need to talk with you about some things." Says Sakura as she looks at the floor.

"Ok let's go to our room."

"Have fun "talking" you two." Says Meilin with a wink as she walks away.

Sakura and Li walk up to their bedroom and Sakura lays on the bed that she has not been in for two weeks. 

"You know I missed this bed."

"I missed you. Why wouldn't you see anybody?"

"Li I couldn't. While I was talking with the elders I just couldn't see any of you. It would have been hard in a way. Besides I learned a lot and so did they."

"What do you mean?" asks Li as he lays on the bed beside Sakura and rubs her stomach.

"Well the elders don't want me to be around Fóo. They said if she was to come back to Japan I was to leave for China."

"Why can't you be around her?"

"They said that if you never had a child, boy or girl, by a certain time Fóo was to become leader and we would loose our status. Did you know about this?"

Li shakes his head gently, "No I never knew. You think they would have told me."

"I think they didn't tell you because of your arranged marriage. You broke it off and met me and we fell in love so again they saw no reason to tell you. They don't want Fóo to take over. She will try anything to stop me from having my baby. If I have to go to China I will leave and then go into hiding. Somewhere I will never be found, but I will not be able to contact any of you. That will be too hard to bear but if I have to go I will."

"Sakura if you go I go."

"No Li. You will be sent for when I am ready to give birth but you will not hear from anyone about me at all, it's as if I will have fallen off the face of the earth. Only two people will know where I am your mother and Xander."

"Are you going to tell Eli and the girls?"

Sakura sakes her head, "No I can't and you won't tell them either. I will drop everything when I get the call to leave. I don't care if I'm at school or downtown. I will leave. I have to tell you this can be anytime. If I don't get the chance to tell you this before I leave I want you to know."

"Sakura don't talk like this. You will see me all the time."

"I love you Li, I love you with all my heart and I am sorry for having to disappear. At least nine months away from you will be horrible torture. But I must do it to save our baby." Says Sakura softly as tears begin to fall from her saddened emerald eyes and streak her rosy cheeks.

Li pulls Sakura into a hug and whispers into her ear, "You will always be in my heart Sakura, my Ying Fa. Don't cry cause we will be with each other until you have to leave and then I will wait for you to come back and then we will be together again."

Sakura starts to cry harder and she hugs Li tightly. But her eyes grow wide when she hears her cell phone ring and Li's grip tightens around her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Don't answer it. It's not ringing." Says Li as he looks at Sakura's face.

"Li you know I can't do that. I have to answer it." Says Sakura as she slips from Li's arms and grabs her phone. "Hello?"

Li sits up and watches Sakura as her face mixes with sadness, fear and anger.

"Ok." Says Sakura as she hangs up the phone. She looks at Li and quickly looks away as she walks to the closet and pulls it open and starts grabbing her clothes and shoving them in her suitcase.

"Sakura don't go please." Begs Li as he watches her pack as many clothes as she can.

"I have to Li. I'm not even taking an airplane. There is a helicopter waiting for me. Fóo got the call from the elder's two days ago Li. She's been gone for two days, she's on her way back now. I have to leave." Says Sakura as she tries to hold back her tears.

Li walks over to Sakura and holds up her guns, "Take them just incase. How are you going to get there?"

"I'll drive. Someone will take the car back and leave it at the gates for you. I love you Li. Remember this isn't good-bye, there'll never be a good-bye." Says Sakura as she looks up at him and smiles softly. She grabs a few pictures and throws them in her bag. "Please don't follow me Li it's too hard as it is."

Li grabs Sakura and pulls her into his arms and he kisses her with such passion and love. Sakura starts to cry and she breaks the kiss and runs from the room. She runs downstairs and towards the front door where Meilin, Madison and Eli are standing. They see Sakura and wonder why she is crying and running. Sakura opens the closet and grabs a few of her jackets and her boots. She pulls on her sneakers and she runs out of the house with not one word to her friends. She runs for the green Lexus and jumps in it and speed away from the house.

Meilin, Eli and Madison stand in the open doorway and watch the car leave. After she's gone they turn around and look at each other and then to the stairs where they see Li standing at the bottom of the stairs watching them.

"Where did she go? What's wrong with her?" asks Madison.

"Where did who go?" asks Li coldly.

"Sakura you asshole. Why the fuck did she run out of here crying and with her bags?" yells Meilin.

Li ignores Meilin and walks into the kitchen. The three look at each other and wonder what's going on. Just then Fóo walks up the front steps to the house and coughs. They turn around and look at her.

"Excuse me you guys. I would like to get in the house."

"Sorry Fóo." Says Eli as he grabs Meilin and Madison's hands and pulls them off to find Li.

Sakura drives for about an hour until she reaches the site. She pulls up and sees the black helicopter, she turns off the car and gets out carrying her things. She hands the keys to a boy from the China gang and she climbs into the helicopter. Within a few minutes they take off and Sakura stares at the floor as she silently cries.

Eight months had passed and Sakura never returned to the house. Eli, Meilin and Madison missed their friend so much. Li had turned back into the man he was before Sakura ever came into his life, so cold and heartless. But Madison, Meilin and Eli could tell he was in pain, they could see it in his eyes. Fóo had been asking many questions about Sakura but no one had answers and Li just glared everytime her name was mentioned. The Black Hearts were now the most feared gang in Asia because of Li and how cold he was.

Sakura had been flown to Hawaii after she arrived in China. She was given a new name and a new life. She spent the days trying to have fun and everything but she was torn inside. She missed her friends and Li. She cried herself to sleep every night. She had made a few friends over the past eight months and she seemed to have a wonderful life. Her pregnancy was coming along well and she would be ready to give birth in a week or two.

Sakura was laying on her bed staring at the only pictures she had brought with her, her fans going full speed cause it was a nice hot day. That's when her phone rang, Sakura grabbed it (cordless phone) and answered it, "Hello?"

"Sakura I think it's time Li comes to you."

"Excuse me may I please ask who you are?"

"Xander. Are you close to your birth date?"

"I am."

"He will be in your arms some time this week." And the phone line goes dead.

Sakura smiles for the first time since she had left Japan. She hangs up her phone and looks at the photos again.

Madison, Meilin, Eli and Li are sitting in the living room talking about business when Li's cell phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers, "Yeah?"

"It's time to see your Ying Fa, Li. A car will be there to pick you up in one hour." The line goes dead.

Madison, Meilin and Eli see Li smile as he listens and then hangs up the phone. "I have to go away for awhile." He says as he gets up and leaves the room.


	15. CHapter 15

Chapter 15

Madison, Meilin and Eli stay downstairs and wait for Li to come back down. When he does he only has a backpack on and he walks to them, "Listen keep everyone safe and I will be back soon."

"But why are you leaving us too?" asks Meilin softly.

"I'll be back." Says Li the coldness now gone from his voice. He walks out the front door and down the driveway to see a black car sitting there waiting. The window rolls down on the car and Li looks inside to see his mother sitting there waiting.

"Hello mother."

"Li. Are you coming?"

Li climbs into the car and they drive off. "Where are we going?"

"You will take a privet plane to Hawaii where Sakura awaits your arrival." Says Yelen as she heads for a privet airfield.

Sakura digs through her closet trying to find something nice to wear to meet Li in when she hears a knock at her apartment door. "Who is it?" calls Sakura as she walks out of her room and down the hall.

"It's Tia."

Sakura looks through the peephole and sees Tia looking around. Tia was the first friend Sakura made when she arrived on the island. Of course everyone knows Sakura by her new name Alex Li and they knew nothing about her past. Sakura smiles and opens the door.

"My god Alex you are getting huge. As big as a house."

"You know Tia if I wasn't in such a good mood you would regret that."

"So why are you in a good mood?" asks Tia as she steps into the apartment and smiles at Alex (Sakura).

"Oh I just had a nice morning is all. So why drop by?" 

"Well I wanted to see how you are doing. You seem to be getting sadder lately and I was worried about you."

"Oh I'm fine. I don't mean to be rude but I do have some things to do today so.."

"No problem I have to head to work anyway. Just thought I'd stop by and check in."

"Thanks Tia."

"Sure thing Alex. Well I'll talk to ya later." Says Alex as she walks out into the hall.

"Ok bye."

Tia waves and heads for the elevator and Sakura closes the door. "Well if Li is flying in it will take some time. I'm going to have a nap." Says Sakura as she locks the door and heads for the bedroom. When she about halfway down the hall she hears the phone, she runs the rest of the way and grabs the phone, "Hello?"

"Sakura it's Xander. Yelen just picked up Li about two hours ago. He's in the air now."

"Can you please call me about an hour before he is due to land. I want to take a nap and I'm scared I will miss meeting him at the airport."

"I will Sakura. You have been very tough to live like this. We have heard that Fóo has been asking about you quite a lot since you left. Meilin, Madison and Eli of course have no idea what happened to you. And well Li can tell you the rest. I'll call you later ok."

"Yes thank you Xander." Says Sakura before she hangs up the phone. Sakura lays down on the bed and gently rubs her belly as she drifts off to sleep.

Sakura groans as she hears the phone ringing. She slowly opens her eyes and picks up the phone, "Hello?" she asks her voice a bit crackly.

"Sakura Li will be landing within the hour at the international airport."

"Thank you." Says Sakura before hanging up the phone. "God I was only asleep for a few minutes." She looks at the clock and sees it's eight at night. "I stand corrected." Says Sakura as she gets up and walks into the bathroom and cleans up. She changes her clothes and grabs her keys and leaves the apartment. She locks the door behind her and puts her keys in her pockets. She heads for the elevator, and just as the doors open she looks up to see Kale standing there. "Kale?"

"Oh hey Alex. I was just coming by to see if you wanted to go out?"

"Actually I was heading for the airport. Someone is flying in that I have to meet." Says Sakura as she steps into the elevator.

Kale pushes the main floor button and the doors slide closed, "I can drive you if you want? I mean you can't drive and getting a cab now, well you know it's crazy."

"Thank you Kale that would be the best." Smiles Sakura.

"So who's coming in?"

"Oh a good friend from home." Says Sakura as the doors open to reveal the busy lobby.

"I'm parked right out front." Says Kale as they walk through the crowd.

Once they are in the car and driving down the road Kale asks, "What's with your tattoo?"

"Tattoo?"

"The one on the small of your back. When you first got here you were wearing skimpy clothes and you could see it a lot. I just kept forgetting to ask you about it."

"Oh well, I saw the design once and I liked it."

"Does the father of your baby know where you are?"

"Um no he doesn't. I had to leave him and everything I held dear eight months ago."

"Alex why is it you never talk about your life before you came here?"

"I just don't want to."

Kale just nods and they drive the rest of the way in silence. When they get to the airport Kale pulls right up by the front doors. "You want me to wait?"

"Oh no don't worry there are lots of cabs. Thank you for the ride Kale you are sweet." Says Sakura with a smile as she climbs out of the car. She closes the door and waves to Kale before he drives away. "Ok Sakura he will be here to be with you soon." She says to herself as she walks into the cool air of the airport.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Li smiles as his plane lands on the runway in Hawaii. The flight attendant opens the door when the planes is stopped and Li walks out onto the runway, and he heads for the airport carrying his bag. He sighs as he walks into the cool air inside the airport. Li heads for the waiting area and looks around at the many people. His eyes fall upon his brown haired, emerald eyed beauty who is sitting down on the chairs. He walks up beside her and sits down, "Hello Ying Fa."

Sakura smiles as she hears the wonderful voice she had been waiting to hear for eight months, she turns her head and smiles at Li, "Little wolf so pleased you decided to come and join me. You have been on the news quite a bit you know."

Li smiles and kisses Sakura and rubs her belly.

Sakura giggles and stands up, "Well welcome to my world. Have you been informed of my life here?"

Li stands up and follows Sakura, "No I haven't."

"Alex Li is my name, a lonely girl who came from far away. Her past never to be told, a new life to protect a new life." Says Sakura as she takes Li's hand and pulls him outside. She waves for a cab and turns to smile at Li, "I still have my tattoo, I have been asked a few questions about it and about my life but I never answered. Made a few friends, Kale a guy who likes me but I only see him as a friend." Says Sakura seeing Li frown at the mention of Kale.

A cab pulls up and they get in. "Wainaku, Wainaku plaza please." says Sakura to the driver.

"So when are you due?" asks Li as they drive to Sakura's home.

"Oh in a week or two. I'm glad you came Li, I have missed you so much. It was so hard to leave that day."

"Well, Alex you know I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You shocked Meilin, Madison and Eli that day with the way you left. They wouldn't stop asking what happened to make you leave like that but I never answered. I was a different person without you."

"Like you were the first night I met you?" giggles Sakura.

"Worse." Growls Li playfully.

Sakura smiles and leans her head against Li's shoulder and they continue the rest of the way in silence. When they stop in front of a very nice apartment building Sakura pays the cabbie and her and Li get out and they walk up the front steps.

"Alex!"

Sakura turns around and tugs on Li to make him stop, she sees Tia running towards her and Kale walking behind Tia.

"Alex Kale told me you were picking someone up at the airport but I though it would have been your mother or something, not a hottie like him." Says Tia with a smile as she looks Li over.

"Tia, Kale this is Li. Li Kale and Tia." Says Sakura with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Alex has told me a bit about you both." Says Li as he looks at Kale coldly.

"Li like in your last name Alex?" asks Kale as he sees the way Sakura is holding this Li guy's hand.

"Yeah. It's neat I know." Giggles Sakura. She looks at Tia, "So what's up?"

"Have you seen the news? I was watching the international station on my break." Says Tia.

"No I haven't I slept all afternoon." Says Sakura.

"Well in Japan there have been a few gang related murders." Says Tia as she taps her against Kale's chest. "The bodies were all male and their hearts were ripped out and dyed black. They were old bodies though a month old like that."

Sakura looks at Li and sees he's deep in thought, "Anything else?"

"Actually yeah. One of the bodies was found in a graveyard in the arms of a stone angel holding some kind of flowers. The news said that the grave belonged to a Natasha Kin.. I can't say the last name."

"Kinomoto." Says Sakura as she goes white and her eyes grow in fear.

"That's it. Hey how do you know?" asks Tia as she looks at Sakura oddly.

"Oh I knew the name." Says Sakura as she leans against Li and sees Kale is watching her carefully.

"Yeah but the really gross thing about the guy on the angel was that on the marker Natasha was covered with the name Sakura written in blood." Says Tia.

With that Sakura's knees grow weak and she grabs onto Li. Li holds her tightly to keep her standing.

"Alex are you ok?" asks Tia.

"We have to go inside now. I will talk to you later Tia." Says Sakura as she heads for the front door.

Li helps her inside the whole time his mind screaming 'Fóo.'


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry if you think this chappie is a bit short but I'm tired and my brain hurts to think too much. 

Oh I just wanna say for anyone who doesn't know, Fóo = Tiger in Cantonese.

Chapter 17

"Did I say something wrong?" asks Tia as she looks at Kale.

"I don't know. Remember Alex never told us about her life before she came here. I also think that Li guy is the father of her baby." Says Kale as he looks at Tia.

"How do you know?" says Tia her eyes full of wonderment as they walk back to Kale's car.

"The way he was holding her and the way she stood around him. It's a way you act with a friend, only a lover."

"Kale do you think Alex is married?"

"I have no sweet clue Tia." Replies Kale as they get into his car and drive away.

Once up in Sakura's apartment and the door is closed Sakura breaks down and starts bawling her eyes out. She slumps to the floor and leans against the wall.

"Sakura no one knows where you are. Fóo is just trying to scare you out of hiding. Are you going to let her do that?" says Li gently as he kneels on the floor in front of Sakura.

"Li I can't. I have tried so hard to live a normal life here, but I couldn't. I missed you all so much and you the most. I cried myself to sleep every night. Fóo haunted my dreams, I never knew is she would come after me. I was always looking over my shoulder, Look at my door. I have enough locks on it to stop anything but as my pregnancy developed I just kept putting more locks on." Cries Sakura as she wrapped her arms around Li's waist and lets her head rest in his lap.

Li looks at the door and sees about ten locks. He looks down at Sakura and plays with her soft hair, "Sakura come on, you need some rest. I won't let anyone invade your dreams tonight. Well no one but me."

Sakura giggles between cries and she sits up in front of Li, "Ok, I'm sure you had a tiring flight and are sleepy as well."

Li smiles and he stands up, helping Sakura up off the floor. She leads the way to her bedroom and they both drop their bags and lay on the bed. Sakura laying on her back and Li on his side with his arm laying over her belly protectively, both quickly falling asleep.

"First Sakura leave eight months ago and now Li leaves with no explanation as well. Where the hell did they go." Says Meilin as she paces around Madison's room.

Madison is sitting on her bed and Eli is staring out the patio window.

"Listen Meilin I'm sure everything will be fine. Right now we have to deal with the murders. Fóo is getting worse. We kept some things from Li that we probably shouldn't have but we did anyway. He doesn't know exactly what Fóo is up too. And neither do we but I have an idea." Says Eli as he looks over his shoulder at the girls.

"Eli do you think it involves Sakura? And the baby?" asks Madison praying her friend is alright.

"I do. If Li never had a child by the time he was a certain age Fóo was to take over the gang in both countries. When Li broke up the leadership roles between the five of us it pissed off Fóo and the elders. Of course the elders soon realized it was much better to have five leaders than just one. Fóo never got over it."

"Eli how do you know this?" asks Meilin as she sits on the bed beside Madison.

"I heard Fóo and Aaron talking one day. She told him everything not to long after Sakura left. Anyway when Fóo and the elders found out that the fifth leader was a girl not born into the gang and had only been in the gang a month they were mad. Everyone but Fóo got over it. Fóo then found out that Li loved this new girl Sakura. She knew that she had to stop it but she couldn't. That's why she's here she came looking for Sakura and is trying to kill her baby."

"But what I don't get is why did Sakura leave?" says Madison as she tries to think of any reason.

"She left to save her baby." Says Meilin.

"Right. She left to live out her pregnancy in a new life I would assume." Says Eli.

"Has Li gone to be with her? By my thoughts Sakura should be giving birth within a week." Says Madison.

"That would be my guess but we don't know. Li also could have gone to see the elders."

Meilin stands up and growls, "I'm calling the elders."

"Meilin you can't." says Eli as he grabs her arm and holds her back, "The elders musn't know that we know anything. If they hear that we have put two and two together they may think Fóo knows where Sakura is and will be going after her. Tell no one Meilin, you too Madison."

"Fine but I'm going to be worried until I hear from Sakura or Li." Says Meilin.

Aaron smiles as he stands outside Madison's rooms and hears the conversation between the three remaining leaders, "Hmm I wonder if Fóo knows about this?" says Aaron quietly as he walks down the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fóo smiles at Aaron after he had just told her what he overheard from Madison's room, "I knew they hid Sakura. They had to the elders don't want me as leader. The second the baby leaves Sakura's body I will never gain control."

"But what if the baby doesn't live through the birth. I mean what if it dies after leaving Sakura."

"Still the baby grew and was born. Dead or not. Everyone will then know Sakura is able to bare children."

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

"Of course not. If I did I would not have wasted eight months sitting around here." Snaps Fóo as she walks over to the patio doors.

Aaron gets up and walks over to her, "Then leave with me Fóo. You know that if Sakura and Li come back with a baby then you will be forced to leave. So why not come with me."

Fóo laughs lightly, "Aaron please tell me you don't have a crush on me." Se says as she glances at Aaron.

"Well I'm not sure. I know I am seeing something in you that I like."

"You're right though when Sakura comes back I will be forced to leave and never allowed to return. I know the rules seem harsh but that's how it is. I was hoping the murder at her mothers grave would bring her out of hiding but she either hasn't heard about it or she's determined not to come out of hiding."

Aaron puts his hand on Fóo's shoulder, "I have to go. I will be back after school."

"You know you spend a lot of time with me."

"I have a free in school and I like you Fóo, your good company." Says Aaron as he leaves her room.

"God your too much like your brother Aaron." Sighs Fóo as she turns back to look out the patio doors.

Sakura grumbles and feels a hand across her stomach. Her eyes flash open and she grabs her gun and brings her hand around and points it at the head of the person next to her.

"Morning Ying Fa." Says Li with his eyes still closed as he feels the barrel of her gun press to his temple.

"Oh shit Li. I'm so sorry." Gasps Sakura as she takes the gun away and puts it back in it's hiding place. "I just freaked I guess."

"It's ok. I figured you would anyway. So did anyone invade your dreams?" says Li as his eyes open and he sits up beside Sakura.

"Nope. You're a wonderful dream protector." Smiles Sakura as she pushes her self up on the pillow and winces.

"What is it?" asks Li quickly as he sees her face scrunch up in pain.

"My back hurts is all." Smiles Sakura as she sees the worry on his face. "Li I'm fine just a little back pain. It's gone now."

Li relaxes and smiles, "You scared me there for a second."

"I scared you. Oh that must be a first." Giggles Sakura.

"You didn't see me when you were gone. I was so scared that something would happen to you but I couldn't let it show so I covered it up with my anger. That's why I'm known as a true black heart."

"But I'm ok. I'm fine." Says Sakura but she winces again as a slight pain shoots across her back.

"I saw that. Your in pain." Says Li.

"I'm fine. Will you stop it." Says Sakura as she gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. Li is right behind her.

"Li I need to pee. I don't really want you watching." 

"I don't care, you in pain and your trying to hide it from me. Damn your hiding skills have gotten bad in eight months."

Sakura hands go to her back and she winces again.

"That's it were going to the hospital." Says Li as he gently grabs her shoulders and leads her to the front door.

"Fine but we are taking my car. The keys are right there." Says Sakura as she points to her purse.

Li grabs her purse and hands it to her. Ten minutes later they are in Sakura's car and she is directing him to the hospital. Once they arrive, Li takes her to the e.r. and makes her sit in the chairs as he walks up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" asks an elderly woman at the desk.

"Yes um, my girlfriend is nine months pregnant and she is due sometime this week. She's been having back pains and I thought I should take her in."

The woman looks past Li and sees the pregnant girl sitting in the chairs and her face is scrunched up in pain. She turns around and sees a nurse, "Jenny can you please take that girl and her boyfriend into a privet room."

The nurse walks over and sees the girl in chairs, "Labor?" asks Jenny.

"That would be my guess."

"Well we should send her upstairs then."

"Jenny please just check her and if she is in labor send her upstairs."

Jenny nods and walks around the desk, "What her name?" she asks looking at Li.

"Alex."

Jenny walks over to Sakura, "Alex will you come with me I am going to check and see what's wrong."

Sakura nods and stands up and follows Jenny, Li at her side.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sakura changes into a hospital gown and lays on the bed.

"I'm going to check and see if you have gone into labor ok." Says Jenny as she puts gloves on.

Sakura nods and takes hold of Li's hand. Jenny bends up Sakura's legs and she checks Sakura. 

"Well Alex you are going into labor you have already started to dilate. I'm sending you upstairs to the labor wing." Says Jenny as she backs away from Sakura and leaves the room.

"Told you we should have come to the hospital." Says Li once Jenny had left.

"Fine you were right." Says Sakura but grips Li's hand tightly as she feels more pain.

"If I give you my hand during the whole birth then please don't break my fingers." Says Li as he pulls his hand from Sakura's grasp and shakes it.

Sakura just chuckles and smiles at Li, "This is it we are having a baby today."

Li bends down and kisses Sakura on the forehead and slips a ring on her finger, "Be mine forever." He whispers staring deep into her eyes.

Sakura smiles and kisses Li, "I would never leave you."

"Wait isn't that what you did eight months ago?" asks Li chuckling a bit.

"Oh you shit I had a damn good reason to leave. Besides I could have left you completely, Kale sure as hell likes me." Says Sakura with a smile knowing that would get Li going.

Li glares at Sakura, "He didn't touch you did he?"

"Not like you little wolf. I treated him like a friend and nothing more."

Li sighs and smiles at Sakura, "Marry me."

"Command or request?"

"What do you think Ying Fa."

"I would say both seeing as it's you. I obey and accept."

Jenny walks back in and smiles at the two, "You ready to go upstairs."

Sakura nods and smiles.

"Go on upstairs I'm gonna call the elders." Whispers Li.

Sakura nods and watches him leave. Jenny walks over and helps Sakura into a wheelchair to move her upstairs.

Li walks outside into the bright morning sun and takes out his cell phone and dials the number for Xander.

"Hello?" comes Xander's voice.

"Good morning Xander." Says Li.

"Ahh Li you seem happy. Good news I take it?"

"Yes Sakura is going into labor. May I call Meilin, Madison and Eli?"

"Well I guess it will be alright now. Please call me back when the baby is born."

"I will Xander." Says Li before he hangs up and dials the number for Eli's cell phone.

Eli, Meilin and Madison are all sitting on the patio by the pool when Eli's phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" answers Eli.

"Hey Eli."

"Hey Li where the hell are you?" says Eli as he sits up and gets the attention of Madison and Meilin as well.

"I'm with Sakura."

"Damn we guess that's where you went. So how is she doing?"

Madison and Meilin know he is asking about Sakura and they wait to hear an answer but all they hear is some yes's and no's. 

"Alright Li I'll tell them. Call us back with the good news ok."

"Sure thing Eli." Says Li as he hangs up the phone and walks into the hospital.

Eli hangs up the phone and smiles at Madison and Meilin, "Sakura has gone into labor."

Madison and Meilin both squeal with happiness. Above them Fóo sighs and walks back into her room to pack her belongings knowing there is no way she can stop Sakura now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Li gets upstairs and hears Sakura's cries echo through the halls. He runs to her room and smiles as she glares at him.

"Contractions hurt like a fucking bitch." Grumbles Sakura as she watches Li walk into the room to her side.

"I wouldn't know. I called Xander and he is glad to hear about the labor, I have to call him back when it's over. He also gave me permission to call Eli, Madison and Meilin back home. I was only talking to Eli and he was happy to hear the news as well." Says Li as he takes hold of Sakura's hand and sits down in a chair next to the bed.

"That's great." Says Sakura before she screams with another contraction. She grips Li's hand tightly causing him to wince in pain.

"You know this really hurts." Groans Li as he watches her heart monitor.

"You wanna take my place?" groans Sakura as the contraction passes.

"Didn't they give you any drugs?"

"I refused to have them. I want a natural birth."

"Nice Alex, it's just making it harder on you." Says Li as he sees the doctor come into the room.

The doctor smiles at Li and looks at Sakura, "We could hear you down the hall you know."

"You want me to yell louder?" asks Sakura.

"No that's ok Alex. Now I'm going to check and see if you are crowning." Says the doc. As she lifts Sakura's legs into a bent position and she checks Sakura. "Wonderful you are crowning. Is this your first birth?"

Sakura just nods as she feels another contraction coming.

"Don't push Alex. Don't push unless I say so ok?"

Sakura groans loudly.

The doctor leaves the room and comes back a moment later with a few nurses and they prep for delivery. As Sakura begins to deliver she grips Li's hand tightly causing him to groan in pain but he doesn't pull away.

"Push Alex." Says the doctor.

Sakura groans loudly and pushes as best she can.

"Ok Alex stop, count to ten and then start pushing again."

Sakura stops and breathes deeply while counting to ten and watching Li. Once she reaches ten she starts to push again.

"Great Alex, just a little more ok." Says the doctor as the baby comes out.

Sakura and Li both sigh as they hear the baby start to cry loudly.

"It's a girl." Says a nurse as she clamps the umbilical cord.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" asks another nurse as she holds out a pair of scissors to Li.

Sakura let's go of Li's hand and Li takes the scissors. He cuts the cord and the baby is wrapped in a blanket and shown to Sakura. Sakura starts to cry as she sees the little baby crying its eyes out. The nurse takes the baby to get cleaned up and Sakura finishes with the labor. Another nurse also looks at Li's hand and sees that his index finger is broken she takes some tape and tapes the index finger and the middle finger together and lets him go back to Sakura.

"You broke my trigger finger." Says Li as he smiles at Sakura.

"You wanna try giving birth?" asks Sakura as the doctors clean her up.

"Eight pounds nine ounces. A healthy baby girl." Says a nurse as she walks over and hands the baby to Sakura.

"What are you going to call her?" asks the doctor as she smiles as Sakura.

Sakura looks at Li; "Can I name her?"

"Think I'm gonna say no?" says Li as he takes his good hand and rubs his daughters hand.

"Sora Syaoran." Says Sakura with a bright smile.

"Ok, well you relax and I'm sure you have family that you need to call. If you need anything just use the buzzer." Says the doctor with a smile as she and the nurses leave the room.

Li looks down at his new daughter Sora and smiles seeing that she is sleeping. He caresses Sakura's face and kisses her forehead, "I'm not going to forget you broke my finger you know."

Sakura chuckles, "I should call Tia and Kale. I'm sure they would love to hear the news."

"Can I hold her?" asks Li like a little boy.

Sakura nods and gently holds Sora out for Li. Li takes her carefully into his arms and he smiles, "She's going to be a great fighter."

Sakura laughs and watches Li as he walks over to a rocking chair and sits down. Sakura grabs the phone and decides to call Kale first.

"Hello?" comes Kale's voice over the phone a moment later.

"Hey Kale it's Alex."

"Alex me and Tia were trying to get a hold of you. She's sorry if she upset you last night. Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm in the hospital. I just gave birth to a baby girl."

"Alex that's wonderful, can we come visit?"

"Sure I am too happy to sleep anyway."

"Great, Tia is going to be so excited when she finds out."

Sakura can hear Tia in the background; "I'll be excited when I find out what?"

"Kale she's there with you?"

"Yeah she is."

Sakura can hear Kale tell Tia and then she hears Tia shriek.

"We will be over in a little bit ok. You relax." Says Kale.

"I will." Says Sakura before she hangs up the phone.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sakura picks up the phone again and dials the number she has to reach Xander, she listens to the rings waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hello Xander. Using your caller ID again?"

"Well no but who else would I be getting a phone call from today?"

Sakura laughs lightly, "Baby girl Xander. Her name is Sora."

"Wonderful. How did the birth go?"

"Oh it hurt like hell. But me being me I refused the drugs."

Xander laughs, "You are too much like Li. I will tell the elders, I'm sure you want to call Madison and them. I must ask though, Fóo hasn't tried to contact you has she?"

"Oh no. I heard what she did to my mothers grave though, it wasn't very nice. If you see her before I do warn her that if I ever see her again I will kill her without a second thought."

"Yes I heard what she did as well. We have yet to decide what to do with her. But we have no idea if she will even come back to us."

"She was with Aaron a lot like I told you on the phone long ago, I'm sure they were still always together."

"Well, don't worry about that. You relax and we can't wait to see you when you are ready to fly with the baby."

"Ok, say hello to everyone for me and tell them all thank you for helping me."

"I will Sakura. Oh if you want you can drop your life there. You can be Sakura again."

"Ok, bye Xander." 

"Bye Sakura."

Sakura hangs up the phone and looks at Li and Sora. Li is gently rocking back and forth and humming gently to Sora. Sakura smiles and she looks at the door as she hears a gentle knock. Kale and Tia are standing there smiling and Tia is holing a stuffed yellow chicken and lots of balloons. Sakura laughs and smiles brightly.

"I wasn't really sure what to get so I got a chicken." Says Tia as she walks up to Sakura and hands her the toy and she ties the balloons to the bedside table.

"Thanks Tia. I'm sure Sora will love it." Says Sakura as she holds up the chicken for Li to see.

"Congrats Alex." Says Kale as he leans over and kisses Sakura on the forehead.

Sakura sees Li is glaring at Kale but he's keeping his anger down.

"Guys you may want to sit down. I have a few things to tell you both." Says Sakura as she looks at Li.

"Should you?" asks Li as Tia and Kale sits in some chairs beside the bed.

"Xander said I could." Says Sakura as she sits up a little more on the bed and looks at her two friends.

"Should you what?" asks Tia.

"I'm not who I say I am. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I am from Japan. I came here eight months ago to escape from Li's older sister. I am one of five leaders of the Black Hearts gang in Japan. Li is another plus my three friends back in Japan. That's why I have the tattoo." Says Sakura as she looks at Kale then Tia.

"Why take a different name? And why leave?" asks Kale.

"When I became pregnant with Li's child his oldest sister showed up, I called the leaders of the China part to the Black Hearts. I found out that if Li ever had a child then his sister would never become leader. She didn't like that. After two weeks of talking with the elders we came to the conclusion that when they should call me I was to drop everything and leave. I did just that."

"So that's why you were so sad when you got here." Says Tia.

"Yeah, I assumed a new life here and feared for my life and the life of my baby. When you told me last night about the murder on the grave it upset me because that is my mothers grave. Fóo, Li's sister, was trying to force me out of hiding."

"And you couldn't tell us in the eight months we've known each other?"

Sakura shakes her head, "No I didn't know who I could trust so I thought it safe to just keep everything to myself. Which is why when you asked me about my past I never answered."

Tia looks at Li, "Are you her husband?"

"No, I'm not yet. I just proposed to Sakura this morning."

"You going to be leaving soon aren't you?" asks Kale.

"When Sora is able to fly yes I will return to Japan. But I would like it very much if we remained friends. E-mails are a wonderful thing, we can keep in touch and I can visit whenever I want." Says Sakura.

"I will be sad to see you go but I will love to keep in touch with you." Says Tia happily as Kale nods in agreement.

Madison, Meilin and Eli are still laying around outside waiting to hear from Li or Sakura when they hear a loud crash like glass shattering from above them, they look up and see a chair flying through the air and the same with glass.

"That's Fóo's room. I think she may have overheard us before." Says Meilin as the chair lands on the ground a little ways off to their left and smashing to pieces.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Screams come from Fóo's room and more crashing sounds can be heard. 

"She's getting out of hand, she's been doing that for two hours, what else can she be smashing?" says Madison as she kicks her feet in the cool water of the pool as she sits on the edge.

Meilin looks wickedly at Eli and puts her finger to her lips telling him not to say anything, as she gently walks to Madison who is back on to her.

"Well Maddi I'm sure she's finding something to smash, I mean she may even be smashing what she has already smashed before." Says Eli as he watching Meilin out of the corner of his eye.

Just as Meilin is about to push Madison in the pool Madison looks over her shoulder at Meilin, "I wouldn't do that if I were you?"

"Do what?" says Meilin inoccently.

"Push me in the pool. I know you well Meilin, plus I saw your shadow coming at me."

Meilin snorts in anger and sits down beside Madison, Eli sits on Madison's other side and the three lay back with their feet in the pool and laying in the sun.

Madison groans a few minutes later as a shadow falls over her. She turns her head and sees Li's mother standing there looking down at the three. Madison screams and sits up so quickly that she falls into the pool causing her to scream even more. Meilin and Eli open their eyes and see Yelen standing there.

Madison surfaces and pushes her wet hair out of her face, "That was nice Yelen. You should have said something."

"Have you heard from Sakura or Li?" asks Yelen letting her worry show a tiny bit.

"Not since Li called before." Says Eli as he stands up at looks at the tall woman in front of him.

"Hmmm, I wonder why they haven't called back?"

"I'm sure Sakura is resting and Li is watching over the baby." Says Meilin as she helps Madison out of the pool.

More screams come from the house.

"I see my eldest is still here. I'm surprised she has not yet left."

"My guess is she's waiting for Aaron to come back. The only time they are apart is when he's at school. I'm sure he's been spending the night here but sleeping on the couch in Fóo's living room." Says Madison as she grabs a towel and wraps it around her body.

Yelen's cell begins to ring she answers it and with a few quick yes's she is hanging up, "Sakura called Xander everything is fine I'm sure you will be hearing from her soon."

"When is she coming home?" asks Meilin softly.

"I suspect when the baby is able to fly, her and Li will be on their way back here."

Aaron walks around the side of the house and stops in his tracks when he sees Yelen. Her back is too him so he quickly heads for the door, slipping inside the house. He runs up to Fóo's room and knocks on the door.

"Go the hell away." Screams Fóo from inside the room.

"Fóo it's me, Aaron."

The door opens and Aaron steps inside to see the room a mess. "What the hell happened here? A world war?"

"I heard Sakura went into labor. I'm not going to be leader now. I can't go back to China cause god knows what the elders are going to do to me." Says Fóo, but she stiffens and looks at Aaron, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I skipped. I don't care, I have enough money to get me wherever I wish to go."

"Do you like me?"

"Fóo if I didn't like you I wouldn't have stood by your side."

"I don't mean like as a friend Aaron." Says Fóo as she sits down on the floor.

"I know what you meant Fóo." Says Aaron as he kneels in front of Fóo.

"Aaron our age is a major factor in everything."

"No it's not. My brother is a factor for you. You still love him and you see him in me." Says Aaron as he frowns.

"I do see your brother in you and of course I still love him I always will, but I doubt you know what you are really thinking."

"I know what I'm thinking. My head is clear and I see nothing but you. Fóo I love you." Replies Aaron as he caresses Fóo's face with his left hand.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes." Says Meilin from the doorway.

Fóo looks past Aaron and glares at Meilin, "Get the fuck away from me."

"Oh Fóo now is that any way to speak to one of your leaders? I doubt it." Says Meilin as she shakes her head.

"Meilin what do you want?" asks Aaron as he turns around and stands up.

"I want to know when she is going to leave." She replies pointing to Fóo.

"Excuse me?" snaps Aaron.

"She has caused nothing but grief since she arrived. She drove Sakura away, she turned Li into a cold, heartless bastard. Who is she going to turn away next, Madison, Eli, me?" snaps Meilin as she walks into the room and steps right up in front of Aaron, her crimson eyes burning with anger.

Fóo stands up and grabs her bag, "I'm leaving now. I have no need to stay here anymore."

Aaron looks from Meilin to Fóo, "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure. America maybe, I know I am not welcome home."

"Fóo you will always be welcome at home. I will never turn away my own blood." Says Yelen as she walks into the room.

"I'm leaving." Says Fóo as she walks past her mother and down the hall.

Aaron runs after her and when he catches up with her she pulls him into a hug and whispers into his ear, "I know where Sakura is and this is not over yet."

"I'm coming with you." Says Aaron as he studies Fóo's face.

She nods lightly and the two leave the house hand in hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So Alex, oh I mean Sakura. Why tell us now. I mean after eight months you couldn't trust us?" asks Tia as she watches Li carefully.

"I couldn't trust anybody but myself. If I told anyone I would have know idea if they knew Li's sister or not. I couldn't take that chance I didn't want to die." Says Sakura as she sighs.

Kale sees Sakura is getting tired and he elbows Tia in the side, "Well Sakura we are going to let you sleep now. We will come back to visit soon. It was nice seeing you again Li." He says as he gets up and smiles.

Li just grunts and looks back out the window. Tia kisses Sakura on the cheek and smiles, "I'm glad you told us."

Sakura just smiles and lays back on the bed. Kale and Tia leave, closing the door behind them. Out in the hall they sigh and Tia looks at Kale, "You think she was telling us the truth?"

"I'm not sure Tia. By the look on her face and the way Li was watching her while she talked to us, I think she may have been telling us the truth but then again it could have been a lie." Replies Kale as he starts to walk down the hallway.

"I'm not sure. I am worried about her though." Says Tia as she walks along side Kale.

"Sakura I don't think they believe you." Says Li after Kale and Tia left.

"I told them, it's their choice to believe me or not. Li I have a bad feeling, I don't want to stay here anymore, I want to leave."

"What do you mean, no one knows where you are except Xander. We are safe here."

Sakura looks out the window and she watches the sky cloud over with dark rain clouds, the wind picks up a bit blowing the trees around. "I want you to take Sora and leave. I'm not well enough to fly yet, I want you to leave."

Li gets up and puts Sora in her hospital crib, he walks over to Sakura and shakes his head, "I'm not leaving you."

Sakura tries to get out of bed but she groans in pain and lays back down, "Shit Li I want you to leave with Sora."

"I said NO!" growls Li, his eyes narrow with anger.

Sakura glares at him and realizes that he won't leave. She sighs, "Then know this, if Fóo shows up on this island I will not think twice about killing her. I am going to protect my daughter and I will not let anyone get in my way."

"You think I will get in your way, she has caused me great pain for eight months, I will not let her do that again. I had to deal with her shit about finding you, I had to clean up her messes. She contacted your brother you know, she wanted to find you. She hunted and killed." 

"I want out of this bed." Growls Sakura.

"Rest please. I'll stay awake and watch over both of you. I'm sure all you need is some rest." Says Li as he smiles at Sakura and gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

Sakura nods and lays back, closing her eyes.

Li looks out the window and sees the sky get darker and darker.

"Fóo where are we going?" asks Aaron as they run through the airport.

"Hawaii. I'm going to kill Sakura and that baby of hers." Snaps Fóo.

Aaron stops and looks at Fóo, "Kill Sakura?"

Fóo turns around, "If you don't want to come then don't."

"Fóo please, let's just leave, go far away and start new lives." Begs Aaron.

Fóo stands there feeling herself be torn between anger and love, "I……"

Dum Dum Dum, what will happen? Will Fóo stop her hunt for Sakura or will she continue? Will she kill Sakura or be killed by Sakura? Will Meilin, Madison and Eli sit around and wait or will they go to Xander and find out where Sakura is? 

Wait for the next chapter, for all will be revealed.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter is dedicated to Ruby-serventof-eli.

Chapter 24

Eli walks into the room he shares with Madison. He hears the shower running and Madison's sweet angelic voice ring through the air as she sings to herself. He smiles and walks out on the patio and looks out at the setting sun.

"What's the story morning glory?" asks Madison as she steps up beside Eli wearing his blue cotton robe.

"That's mine." Says Eli as he tugs on the arm.

"Didn't think you would mind. Besides I'm naked under here and I wasn't coming out on the patio naked."

Eli smiles and pulls Madison back against him, he wraps his arms around her waist and he rests his head on her shoulder. "A lot can happen in a day can't it?"

Madison nods and sighs, "Why haven't we heard from Sakura yet? It's really starting to bother me that she hasn't called."

"Well maybe she's asleep, you know she can't not sleep." Says Eli as he unties the tie for the robe.

"I miss the way our lives were before this, sex fun and killing."

"You were beautiful when you had the look of murder in your eyes, the blood of death on your hands." Replies Eli as his hands slide into the robe and caress Madison's stomach and sides.

"Morbid are we?"

"No just you looked so deadly and dangerous. I loved it." Whispers Eli as his right hand finds its way to Madison's cunt and two fingers slip into her wet and warm folds and he begins to slowly play with her clit.

Madison closes her eyes and moans; she moves her hips against Eli's hand. 

"I see you like."

Madison moans some more and rubs her ass against Eli's groin. She can feel his cock getting hard in his pants. Eli groans and pulls the robe off Madison's slim body in one swift movement. The wind softly blows Madison's hair about her and it softly caresses her body. Eli pulls his hand away from Madison's cunt and he walks back into the bedroom. Madison pouts and walks after him, grabbing the robe on her way. She walks into the room and sees Eli pulling off his shirt.

"You know it's not nice to tease." Purrs Madison as she walks up in front of him and starts to undo his pants.

"And what to you call what you do to me all day long. You tease me non-stop and it works." Says Eli with a smile as he watches Madison pull off his pants and boxers. 

Madison kneels on the floor and she takes his hard cock in her small hands, she kisses and licks all over the hard cock. Eli groans in pleasure. Madison licks her lips and stands up and kisses Eli, "It's so fun to tease." She whispers, her lips lingering on his.

"Is it really fun to tease?" ask Eli as he steps forward causing Madison to move back.

"It is, you crave for more and it's my choice if I give you more, of course I always cave in." As she walks backwards as Eli moves forwards. Soon her back comes to rest against the wall and she looks up into Eli's eyes. "But am I going to cave in right now?"

"Well let's just see?" says Eli as he puts his hands on the wall on each side of Madison's head, "I think you will cave in."

Madison raises one eyebrow and smiles wickedly, "Bring it."

Eli captures Madison's lips in a fierce kiss and he takes his right hand off the wall and lets it slide down Madison's body, to her thigh where he lifts her leg and holds it against his hip. Madison moans into the kiss and her hands feel every inch of Eli's well toned chest and stomach. Eli moves his lips to Madison's neck and begins to suck on her pulse point on the left side of her neck. Madison moans and gasps as she feels Eli slide his hard cock deep into her cunt.

"Oh god Eli." Moans Madison as Eli begins to pump in and out of her very slowly, teasing her with pleasure.

Eli picks up the speed a tiny bit and he stops kissing her neck and he looks at the red spot left on her neck, he then sees her eyes are closed as she is moaning loudly. Madison's mind is whirling with pleasure; he does that to her every time, even the lightest touch is enough for her. Eli picks up the speed more and he is now pumping her hard and fairly rough. He can tell by the way Madison is squirming she is getting ready to cum so he pulls out of her and drops to his knees and there he starts flicking his tongue over her clit. He can hear her gasps and moans of pleasure and soon she screams as she cums hard. Eli continues to lick her cunt, getting all of her sweet juices.

Madison screams as she cums hard, the feeling of Eli's face buried deep in her cunt is overload on her brain. As she finishes cumming she slides down the wall and sits on the floor in front of Eli with a huge smile on her face. She gets on her arms and knees and sucks Eli's cock into her mouth, she sucks all of her warm juices off of his cock and she can hear him groaning in pleasure. Then without warning Eli cums deep into Madison's mouth, Madison not missing a single drop drinks it all up. She pulls her mouth off of his cock after getting all the cum she can and she gets up on her knees and smiles at him. "Guess I caved."

Eli chuckles and stands up, he picks her up and carries her to the bed where they lay down and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Meilin sits in the living room and watches the sun set outside; Ka comes in and sits down beside her, "Mind if I join you?"

Meilin smiles at him, "Nope just watching the sun set. So did Sakura call you and tell you that you got into the gang or was it Li?

"Sakura called me but I never saw her again. So it's a Saturday night, why aren't you out like everyone else? Or at least having fun like the other two?"

Meilin laughs, "Oh Madison and Eli are always at it like bunnies. I didn't want to go out tonight and I know this is going to sound strange but I don't fuck guys like everyone thinks."

Ka starts to laugh but he gets a glare from Meilin and he stops, "It's just I've heard stories for the guys."

"Lies. I have only slept with two Black Hearts and they were both killed. I loved them both but I know they were just using me for sex. After that I just stopped."

"Do the other leaders know?"

"No they all think I'm the slut of the gang and I don't mind it. It's fun to pretend."

"So why tell me all this when you haven't told your best friends?" asks Ka as he studies Meilin's features.

"I'm not sure. You seem like a person I can talk to. Besides I have heard you are a nice guy."

"I have heard the opposite about you. A total bitch to the core."

"Well I am." Says Meilin as she looks at Ka and smiles.

"I don't think you are. You seem nice enough to me right now."

Meilin smiles and blushes a bit, 'he kinda hot.' She thinks to herself.

"Listen Meilin you wanna go out to a club or something? Maybe go play some pool at the arcade." Asks Ka as he watches Meilin look him over.

"I suck at pool." States Meilin firmly.

"Well so do I it will be fun. It's fun just to goof of once and a while." Laughs Ka.

"Ok let's go." Says Meilin as she stands up and heads for the hall. "But this isn't a date."

"I didn't say it was you mentioned the word date." Laughs Ka as he gets up and jogs to catch up with Meilin.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I thought you said you suck at pool Meilin." Says Ka as he watches her sink one ball after another.

"I did say that didn't I." Says Meilin as she stands up and leans on the pool que and smiles at Ka.

"Hmm we it's not nice to lie you know. I mean really I though I would be able to beat you but I guess that idea is out the window." Replies Ka as he walks up beside Meilin and drapes his arm across her shoulders. He expected her to push his arm off but she did the opposite. She just smiled and looked up at him with her deep crimson eyes. 'God she is beautiful, but a shorty.' He thinks as he sees that the top of her head is level with his shoulders.

Meilin smiles as Ka drapes his arm over her shoulders, usually she would just shrug him off like any other guy but somehow he was different. He wasn't after her for sex. "Why did you ask me out to play pool?" This question obviously caught him off guard by the look in his eyes.

"Oh well I saw you sitting in the living room alone and I have noticed you seem out of place with Madison and Eli."

"Oh well I guess your right." She says softly as she bends over and takes her next shot, which she wins the game with.

"Listen you are really kicking my ass at this and I don't want the guys to know I lost to a girl. So why don't we do something else?"

Meilin laughs and puts down her que, "You lost that day against Sakura."

"Yes well that doesn't count." 

Meilin laughs, "And why not?"

"Because that was Sakura. I don't mind loosing to her or even Madison but you it's another story." Replies Ka as he walks to the front door.

"Hey why is it another story with me?" calls Meilin as she runs after Ka. She steps outside into the cool night air and she looks around. Ka pulls up in front of her in the car. "Need a lift miss?"

Meilin gets in the car and Ka drives away, "Why am I another story Ka?"

"Because you are different from the other leaders." Answers Ka as he drives down the road.

"Of course I'm different. We are all different from each other. If we were the same that would suck."

"Meilin you don't get it do you."

"Get what? Ok where are we going?" asks Meilin as she looks at the scenery around her and she doesn't know any of it.

"I want to show you something." Says Ka as he turns down a dirt road that doesn't look like it's used much. He stops at the end of the lane and gets out of the car, he walks around to Meilin's door and opens it, "Come on Meilin."

Meilin gets out and Ka takes her hand and leads her into the woods. "Ka where are we going, just tell……" starts Meilin but she doesn't finish because they come out of the woods to the edge of a lake. A lake formed in rock, the water so calm it looks like black glass. The stars and the full moon above cast their white light on the world and it makes the lake shine. "Oh my god, Ka this is beautiful."

"I know I come up her to think a lot, It's the best at night when the sky is clear and the moon is full, like tonight." He says as he takes off his shoes and rolls up the legs of his pants. He sits on the edge and puts his feet in the water.

Meilin stands there watching him, his steel gray eyes shine in the moonlight and his black unruly hair moves with the gentle breeze. He takes some rocks and starts skipping them across the surface of the water causing ripples to move across the water. She pulls off her boots and pulls her skirt down a tiny bit and she sits down beside Ka, she slips her legs into the water and smiles, "It's warm."

"Yeah the rocks keep the heat quite well. So you like it up here?"

"I do. I guess I'm not the girl you thought I was huh?" asks Meilin as she moves her feet in the water.

"Your better than the girl I thought you were."

Meilin blushes slightly and looks at Ka, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why do you push people away with anger?"

That question shocked Meilin, "I….I…I don't push people away." She stammers softly.

"Yes you do. I have watched you shrug off guys who would do anything to be with you, you shrug off girls who want to be like you. You don't even let the other leaders get too close to you."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because you need the attention Meilin. Your friends are nice to you yes but they aren't as nice to you as you need."

Meilin shivers and hugs herself; "They are nice to me."

Ka whishes he had a jacket or something to give Meilin but he thinks for a second and decides to throw caution to the wind and he swiftly pulls Meilin up onto his lap and he holds her close. Meilin was waiting for a reply from Ka but she was surprised when he pulled her up onto his lap and held her close, she doesn't say anything but she does lean against his body, her head resting on his shoulder and she curls up in his lap.

"Cold now?" 

Meilin shakes her head no and smiles, "Thank you Ka."

Ka responds by gently rubbing her arm and back. Meilin closes her eyes and sighs. After a few minutes Ka looks down at Meilin and sees she is sleeping. So he stands up with her in his arms and he grabs her boots and he slides his feet into his own shoes and he walks back to the car.

"I wonder where Meilin is? She usually leaves a note when she is going out alone." Says Madison as she sits in the living room with Eli.

"Oh she isn't out alone Madison." Says a girl who is only sixteen and has long curly red hair, as she steps into the room from the hallway.

"Susan who is she with?" asks Eli as he looks at the girl.

"Oh I saw her and Ka leave at sunset. I heard Meilin say something about pool."

"Oh well I'm sure Meilin is fine. Come on Madison let's go back to bed." Says Eli as he stands up.

Madison nods and follows Eli to their room.

Ka drives to his apartment and he grabs Meilin's boots as he picks her up from the front seat and he carries her into the building and to the elevator. He rides the elevator up to the third floor and he walks out. He is able to hold Meilin with only one arm as he pulls out his keys. He opens the door and walks in, dropping her boots in the foyer he closes the door and it locks on it's own. He carries her down the hallway to his room and he lays her on the bed. Pulling a blanket over her and watching her squirm to get comfy. He writes a note and folds it so it will stand up like a card; he writes her name on the front and leaves it on the bedside table. He then leaves the room leaving the door open behind him and walks to the living room there he lays down on the couch and turns on the TV and flicks through the stations.

"Fóo I'm glad you are coming with me. I mean it's not right to just go and kill Sakura and the baby. Come live with me and start a new life." Says Aaron.

Fóo smiles as Aaron buys two tickets to Miami, Florida. "I guess your right but what if they come looking for me?"

"They won't. When I say start a new life I mean start a new life." Says Aaron as he takes the tickets and turns to Fóo with a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Hey sunshine, have a good sleep?" asks Li as he sees Sakura sit up in bed and yawn.

Sakura nods and she turns so her legs are hanging off the side of the bed, she swings them like a little girl and she smiles, "No more flying for me huh?"

Li cocks his head to the side and thinks for a moment and then he smiles, "You will fly again Sakura, just not off of one hundred story buildings anymore."

"When do you think we can fly home?" asks Sakura as she stands up and walks over to the crib where Sora is sleeping.

"Well all you have to do is wait about a week. And just feed the baby when you take off and when you land." Says a doctor from the doorway.

Sakura smiles, "Good I want to go home as soon as possible."

"Well you are free to check out of here whenever you wish."

Sakura nods and walks into the bathroom while Li gets her clothes that Tia had dropped off during the night.

(A/N: I'm going to leave Sakura and Li for a bit, I will pick up with them when they are heading home.)

Meilin rolls over and opens her eyes, she soon realizes she isn't in her room but someone else's. She sits up and looks around the room and sees the note on the beside table with her name on it, she picks it up and starts to read it.

__

Hey Meilin, 

You fell asleep in my lap at the lake last night so I took you back to my house. I gave you the bed and slept out in the living room. If I'm still asleep when you come out of my room please wake me up and I can make us breakfast cause I know for a fact you're a horrible cook and that you can burn water, hahaha just joking.

Ka

Meilin smiles and she pulls the blanket off her and walks out of the bedroom and through the apartment to the living room. She walks in and sees Ka sprawled out on the couch, arms and legs everywhere, wearing only his boxers. Meilin blushes and looks over his body, seeing his tattoo on his chest on the right side. Oh his well toned chest and abs. She softly walks over to his side and kneels on the floor, "Ka, Ka wake up." She purrs softly.

"Don't want to wake up, nice dreams." Grumbles Ka in his sleep.

"What kind of dreams?" asks Meilin deciding to play with his mind.

"Privet dreams that need not be interrupted Meilin." Says Ka with a smile as he opens his eyes and looks at her.

"Well I was just tryin to have some fun." She replies firmly as she stands and puts her hands on her hips.

Ka reaches up and pulls her down on top of him quickly and holds her tightly in a big hug, "Havin fun yet."

"I'm sorry about falling asleep on you last night."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you not pushing me away."

"Yeah well I can't do that, I like having you around." Says Meilin softly as she blushes and places her left hand and puts it in the middle of Ka's chest and feels his heart beating.

"You don't know what you feeling do you."

"Your heartbeat, Ka sometimes you say the stupidest things."

Ka lets go of Meilin and he plays with her long hair. "No, I mean inside, about me. You are used to having guys come after you for just sex and that's it right."

Meilin nods and relaxes on top of him.

"You know that I'm not like that right? Meilin I have been dreaming about you since I first saw you walk out of the house with Sakura to watch her fight me. I see you as a person and not a prize to be won."

Meilin does the one thing Ka does not expect she starts to cry gently. He is surprised that she is crying but he does only what he can think of, he sits up and holds her in his lap while holding her closely.

"I'm sorry for crying but I can't help it. Ka your so nice to me and I'm not sure how to react to that. If you ever tell anyone I cried I will kill you."

"Meilin I would have it any other way. I love your threats, besides you are human and allowed to have emotions. If you want to react to all of this by yelling go right a ahead, I will still be here waiting for you to calm down."

Meilin wipes her eyes and looks at Ka and smiles, she leans in and kisses him lightly on the lips. She backs off after a second or two and blushes, "Sorry."

"Why say sorry? Your not a horrible kisser Meilin."

Meilin chuckles. Ka gently caresses her face and smiles, "Be my girlfriend."

"Command or request?" smiles Meilin.

"Choice, it's yours, you say no I will still be your friend, you say yes I will still be your friend but with perks."

Meilin mock gasps and playfully slaps him on the arm, "Yes."

Ka smiles and kisses Meilin on the nose, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Fóo sits on the plane next to Aaron, "Should we tell my mother or someone that I'm leaving?"

"That would be a good idea yes but do it when we are in the States."

"The are going to be shocked that I gave up so easily."

"I know but I'm sure your mother will be proud that you decided to take the right path and leave."

"Yes but our age is a big difference."

"Fóo I don't care about age. I love you for who you are and that is it."

Fóo smiles and nods, "I guess your right."

"Of course, I'm always right."

Fóo laughs as the plane begins to take off.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ka puts a plate of french toast on the table and he sits across the table from Meilin. "Dig in."

Meilin gets up and walks over to his side and stands beside him. As Ka pushes his chair back so he can relax a bit and Meilin sits on his lap and steals his toast.

"Hey that was mine." Whines Ka jokingly.

"I know," says Meilin as she swallows the toast, "But it's so yummy when you steal food."

Ka wraps his arm around Meilin and kisses her on the shoulder, "Yes but I don't want to starve."

Meilin smiles and grabs another piece of toast. "So what should we do today?"

"I'm not sure, you may want to call Madison and Eli and tell them your alive." Replies Ka as he grabs a piece of toast and eats it.

"I guess your right. But I'm comfy." She wiggles her butt on Ka's leg.

"Well you don't have to get up." Smiles Ka as he pulls out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Why didn't you tell me you had that in your pocket." Mumbles Meilin her mouth full of toast.

Ka just laughs and dials Eli's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli, it's Ka listen Meilin's alive and with me ok."

"Oh so that's where she is, Madison has been a little worried that she didn't call."

"And she wouldn't have called unless I brought it up and she too busy stuffing her face with french toast right now to talk."

Eli laughs and Ka can hear him telling Madison who soon laughs as well, "That's sounds like Meilin. Ok as long as she's alive. Oh tell her we got a call from Xander saying that Fóo had called the elders and said she is staring a new life with Aaron, and that Sakura will be coming home as soon as she's able to fly with the baby."

"Girl or boy?" asks Ka as Meilin looks at him oddly.

"Girl, her name is Sora."

"I will tell all to the toast master over here."

"Ok bye."

Ka hangs up and tells Meilin what Eli told him. 

"Good I hate Fóo a lot."

Ka looks at the plate and sees Meilin ate all the toast that was left. "Hey I was hungry you know."

"I can cook something for you."

"NO!!! Meilin, no don't cook."

"Well fine then." Pouts Meilin.

Ka hugs Meilin close and kisses her on the lips softly, "Pouting is not your best suit."

"Why don't we just hang around here today, I'm to lazy to go anywhere."

"Why don't we going up to the lake and go swimming?"

"Ka I don't have a suit."

"Well we could stop at the house, or you could swim in your bra and panties, or you could swim naked. I would mine the last one at all."

Meilin laughs, "I'm sure you wouldn't. Why don't we stop at the house."

"Will I get to see the room of the famous Meilin?"

"What are you talking about."

"You don't let anyone in your room, can I go in?"

Meilin sighs, "Oh I guess so."

"Off we go then, this is an event. Seeing Meilin's room, oh boy!" says Ka with excitement.

Meilin smiles and gets off of Ka's lap and heads for the front door.

Madison and Eli are walking down the hall when Meilin bursts through the front door laughing loudly as she hangs off of Ka who is laughing just as hard. Madison and Eli look at each other then back to Meilin and Ka who have stopped laughing seeing Madison and Eli standing there.

"Oh hey guys, sorry for takin' off last night." Says Meilin as she coughs and stands up straight.

"Meilin you have never said you were sorry before so why start now?" says Madison surprised by how Meilin is acting.

"Oh well would you rather this? I'm back, I'm alive, are you both fucking happy?" 

Ka elbows Meilin in the side and she looks at him and smiles.

"Well you both seem different this morning." Says Eli.

"Yeah well I'm only here to get my swim suit. We aren't staying." Says Meilin as she starts to walk down the hall.

"That girl and her moods, who knows when they will change." Laughs Ka as he follows her.

Madison and Eli watch them head right for Meilin's room and they see Meilin pull Ka inside. They stand there with their mouths hanging open.

"Holy shit Eli, she let him in her room. Not even me and Sakura have seen inside that room."

"Li never has either. She sure is acting strange."

Meilin pulls Ka into her room and slams the door shut. Ka stumbles in and catches his balance and stands up straight as he looks around the room, amazed at what he sees.

The room is black and blood red. The walls, carpet and curtains are black and Meilin's bed sheets are blood red. All her furniture is black. The curtains are pulled shut allowing no light to pass through them. Along one wall swords, daggers, guns, ninja stars and other fighting weapons hang. Their silver standing out against the black of the wall.

"Wanna see something neat?" asks Meilin as she stands by the light switch.

Ka nods his head and Meilin turns off the light, and thousands of stars light up on the ceiling, and all over the walls is poetry written in Japanese and Chinese.

"Meilin your room is amazing." Says Ka.

"Thanks, I like to think of this as my own little privet escape. A place I can go where no one else is allowed." Says Meilin as she turns the light back on and walks over to her closet.

"Am I allowed in here from now on?"

Meilin stops digging through the closet and steps out to look at Ka, "I hadn't thought about that."

"I like your room, it's peaceful and surprisingly calming."

"I know but what will people think if I start letting you in my room?"

Ka starts laughing, "Meilin since when have you cared about what others think?"

"Oh well, I guess your right."

"Listen Meilin if you don't want to share your room I don't mind."

Meilin walks over to her nightstand and opens the drawer. She pulls out something on a small chain. She walks over to Ka and hangs it around his neck, "Anytime." She whispers before going back to the closet. 

Ka watches her go back in search for her swim suit and then he looks own and sees a silver key hanging on the chain. "Meilin are you sure?"

"You want me to take it back?" she calls from the closet.

"I was just making sure it's what you want." Replies Ka as he sits down on the bed. He is surprised at how soft the bed is and the smooth silk sheets and comforter are nice.

"How about this suit?" asks Meilin as she walks out of the closet a moment later wearing a very small and skimpy blood red with black trim bikini.

Ka smiles and nods, "Very nice Meilin."

Meilin pulls her hair out of her ponytails and lets it hang down, she walks over to her dresser and grabs her brush but before she knows what's happening, Ka takes the brush from her hand and starts to brush her hair gently.

"Meilin you have long hair."

"I know, I love it."

Ka finishes brushing her hair and he turns her around, "Wear it down today."

Meilin smiles and grabs a black tank top and a black pair of cotton short shorts. She pulls them on and them put on black flip-flop sandals. She turns around and smiles at Ka, "Ready to go."

Ka puts the key under his shirt and they leave Meilin's room, which she locks behind her. She turns around and bumps right into Ka's back and she looks around him to see what made him stop and sees over half the house standing there watching her and Ka.

"What the fuck are you all staring at?" yells Meilin as she marches down the hall to the bathroom. She walks in and grabs two towels and comes back out into the hall and looks at Ka.

Ka follows Meilin down the hall and outside to his car. They get in and he drives away.

"I hate it when they do that." Mumbles Meilin in the car.

"Well it wasn't very nice but you did have someone in your room."

"My business not theirs."

"Come on Meilin we are going to lounge around in the sun all day and have a great time. Just the two of us."

"Your right. Besides who knows my suit may slip off in the water."

"Ohhhh Meilin don't tease." Whines Ka as he drives for the lake.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Meilin sits back in the car and stares out the window the whole drive. Ka pulls down the dirt road and parks at the end. They get out of the car and walk to the lake and they both smile seeing they are all alone.

"Listen I'm sorry." Says Meilin as she pulls off her tops and shorts.

"What for? For what happened back at the house? It wasn't your fault Meilin." Says Ka as he pulls her body against his and wraps his arms around her small frame.

Meilin pulls off his shirt and smiles as his bare chest meets her eyes, she runs her hands all over his skin and looks up at his face. "It's not fair that your so much taller than me."

Ka smiles and picks her up and Meilin wraps her legs around his waist and she smiles now being level with his face.

"That's better."

"Well not for long." Says Ka with a wicked smile.

Meilin looks at him in confusion but she screams when he throws her in the lake. She surfaces and coughs, "That wasn't nice. It's cold." She whines but she doesn't see him anywhere. "Ka? Ka where are you? Stop fucking around." She yells as she looks around for him. Ka surfaces right beside her and smiles, "Well that was interesting."

"Interesting my ass, you scared me." Yells Meilin as she pushes against his chest.

"Oh Meilin you loved it, just admit it."

"So what if I did." Says Meilin as her hand slide down his stomach and to his waist where she doesn't feel any swim trunks on him, "Are you wearing anything?"

Ka shakes his head no and smiles, "What?"

Meilin blushes bright red at the thought of Ka naked and only maybe a foot from her body.

"Why Meilin your blushing." He teases and he pulls her body against his.

"Oh well um ohhh." Says Meilin as she is pulled against Ka and she feels his bare skin pressed against her own body.

"Are you speechless?" asks Ka as he studies Meilin's face and eyes.

Meilin just nods and she moves back from Ka a bit and her arms go behind her back and she unties her top and pulls it off and hands it to Ka.

"Oh Meilin that's so kind of you but I don't think it's my size."

Meilin laughs and she takes her top from him and throws it up on shore.

"Meilin I don't want to push you at all." Says Ka as he notices she is pulling off her bottoms as well. 

Meilin holds her bottoms out of the water and throws them up on shore. "I do what I want Ka, I wouldn't be stripping if I didn't want to." She says as she swims back over to him and smiles.

"I love you Meilin."

Meilin smiles and pulls Ka into a hug, their bodies pressing together. She whispers in her ear, "And I love you back."

"I don't have a condom Meilin."

"I don't care. Do you?"

Ka shakes his head and he lets his hands slide down Meilin's body to her ass which he squeezes gently. Meilin moans and kisses Ka on the lips. Ka groans as he feels Meilin tease him by sliding her cunt over the head of his cock which is fully erect by now. Ka swims over to the smooth rocks that line the lake. Meilin shivers as she feels her back press up against the rocks, she moans and nuzzles her face against Ka's neck, kissing his moist skin. Ka positions his cock at the entrance to Meilin's cunt and he pulls her face away from his neck and studies her face.

"It's ok Ka, I want you." Whispers Meilin and she kisses him deeply.

Ka slowly enters Meilin's cunt and moans as he feels her warmth wrap around his cock. Meilin whimpers a tiny bit and soon moans. He begins to pump in and out of her slowly but sensing her need he quickens the pace rather quickly. Soon he is pounding Meilin and she has her head back begging for more. Ka moans and kisses Meilin's neck, gently nipping at her flesh.

"Oh god Ka." Moans Meilin, over and over again.

Ka soon grunts as he cums deep within Meilin, and at the same time she cums as well. She moan's loudly in delight as her whole body shakes with pleasure. She relaxes after a moment against the rock and sighs.

"Oh god Meilin I love you so much."

Meilin smiles and nods, "I love you back. I say we head back to the house and spend the rest of the day in my room."

Ka pulls out of Meilin and she whimpers from the loss but she soon smiles and climbs out of the water giving Ka his first view of her naked body. He smiles and climbs out after her. Meilin turns around and sees Ka standing there all naked and wet and she just wants to jump him right there and fuck him right there on the spot. Ka sensing what Meilin is thinking he pulls her to him and he smiles, "At your place Meilin. We can fuck like bunnies in your bed."

Meilin smiles and pulls on her shirt and shorts and she puts on her flip-flops and grabs her suit. Ka pulls on his shorts and grabs his shirt and the towels. They walk back to his car talking about spending the day in bed.

Madison looks up from her flower garden as a car pulls in the driveway. It stops not too far from her and she sees Meilin and Ka in the car. She stands up and heads for the front door as they get out of the car. The second Ka is around the Ka Meilin is all over him, she hops up on his back and he wraps his arms behind him and under her butt. They both see Madison and smile.

"Hey Madison." Says Ka as he laughs as Meilin wraps her arms around his neck and shouts, "To the bedroom to seek for hidden treasure."

Madison stands there as Ka runs past her with Meilin on his back. She steps into the house and sees Ka pull a necklace out of his pocket and opens Meilin's door. They disappear inside, before the door shuts Meilin's laughter can be heard.

"She gave him a key to her room." Says Madison to herself. She looks up and sees Eli coming out of the living room.

"What was all that noise?" asks Eli seeing Madison in the hallway.

"Ka came running in from his car with Meilin on his back and they ran for her room. He opened her door with his own key."

"Meilin gave him a key?" asks Eli as he looks down the hall.

"I think so yeah. I have never seen Meilin this happy like she is with Ka."

"Well if they come out of the room today or tonight we will talk with them. Oh Sakura called while you were outside. She heard about Fóo and she said she and Li will try to be home this week."

Madison smiles, "Wait until they find out about those two."

Eli laughs and follows Madison back outside to her garden.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Meilin rolls over in bed and sees her curtains have been drawn open to allow the light of the setting sun fill her room, she groans and pulls the covers up over her head. She feels Ka climb on top of her and try to pull the sheets down. Meilin groans and holds the sheets over her head.

"Oh come on Meilin, the light won't kill you."

"It's too bright, besides it's nice under here."

"Really?" questions Ka as he looks down at her body covered by the silk sheets. He smiles and rolls off of her and crawls under the sheet to come face to face with Meilin. "Your right it is nice under here." He says with a smile as he pulls her body against his.

Meilin cuddles up against him and sighs, "I don't want to leave this bed. It's so comfy here with you."

"Oh but we have too. Madison and Eli want to speak with us."

"And you know this how?" asks Meilin as she kisses along his jaw line.

"Well I did leave the room to get a snack while you were asleep and Eli told me."

"Nope we aren't going. I'm not moving." States Meilin firmly.

"Sorry we got to. You may be a leader but I'm not. Come on." Says Ka as he pulls the sheet down from over their heads.

The light reaches Meilin's eyes and she groans and buries her face against Ka's neck. Ka smiles and gets up off the bed with Meilin hanging off him, "If you don't let go to get dressed I'll go out in the hall with you naked and hanging off me."

With that Meilin lets go and looks up at Ka and snorts, "Well fine." She walks over to the closet and pulls out a pair of super wide leg jeans and a black baby t-shirt. She walks to the dresser and pulls out a black cotton thong and she gets dressed, she brushes her hair and she leaves it down.

Ka walks up to Meilin and he bends down and kisses her on the lips, softly but letting her know of his hunger for her. Meilin brakes the kiss and smiles, she heads for the door and into the hall with Ka right behind her. Ka locks the door and they head for the study where Madison and Eli are sitting.

Madison looks up to see Meilin and Ka walk in. "It's about time you two got up."

"Hey it was hard to get her out of bed." Says Ka as he sits down on a chair in front of Madison and Eli.

Meilin sits on Ka's lap and looks at the two before her, "What do you two want?"

"Meilin are you happy?" asks Madison softly.

Meilin slowly nods her head yes and watches Madison carefully.

"It's just that Meilin you have never let anyone in your room, you are laughing, and your hair is down." Says Eli as he draws Meilin's gaze away from Madison.

Ka plays with Meilin's hair as he watches her. She takes a deep breath and narrows her eyes, "You two have never acted like this before with me, are you sure you're the one's who aren't off today?"

"It hasn't been just today Meilin, it's been since Ka joined us." States Eli firmly.

Ka sees Meilin blush lightly and she looks at him and smiles, "Fine your right I noticed Ka when I first saw him fight Sakura. And when he became one of us I admit I watched him walk around the house and the grounds but He came to me."

Madison watches Ka's reaction to what Meilin says and she notices he seems surprised but not really.

"Meilin we just don't want you to get hurt." Says Eli.

"I'm not going to hurt her Eli and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt her either. I love Meilin and she loves me."

Eli nods and looks at Madison, "Ok."

Madison gets up and so does Eli they leave the room and Ka and Meilin just sit there.

Two days go by and Ka has moved in with Meilin and they spend every moment together. Eli and Madison take care of business and await the return of Sakura and Li along with the baby. With the help of Meilin and Ka they have turned the small room next to Li and Sakura's into a nursery and built a door going between the two rooms. 

Xander and Yelen flew in to visit and meet Ka and found that Meilin was very happy with him. 

"I'm not sure when they are coming back Madison. Sakura has not contacted me for a few days now. I expect they are just tying up loose ends there before returning home." Says Xander as he sits in the living room across from Madison.

"I just miss her so much. I want them to come home quickly." Says Madison as she stares out the window.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Li pulls up in front of the house and looks at the clock on the stereo, it reads 1:00 am in a neon green light. Sakura moans and opens her eyes to see the house she has been away from for eight months. She smiles at Li and gets out of the car, she opens the back door and pulls a sleeping Sora out of her car seat, the baby doesn't even wake up. Li gets their bags from the trunk of the car and looks at Sakura, "I hate the look of this house at night."

Sakura nods, "I'm surprised no ones up."

They walk into the house and find Xander and Yelen asleep on one couch, Madison and Eli asleep on another and Meilin and a guy asleep on the love seat.

"Think we should wake them? Who's Meilin asleep on?" whispers Sakura.

Li shakes his head, "Let's not wake them, they all seem so peaceful." Li walks into the room to see the face of the guy Meilin is on top of, a look of surprise spreads across his face and he walks back to Sakura, "That's Ka under Meilin."

Sakura's eyes grow wide and she looks at Meilin as she moves in her sleep cuddling up closer to Ka's body. "Wow you sure do miss a lot in eight months."

"Try one week. Ka and Meilin weren't together when I left." Says Li softly.

"Come on let's go to bed, I'm sleepy."

Li nods and him and Sakura quietly walk upstairs to their room. Once in their room Sakura notices a door that wasn't there before. "Li what's that door for?"

Li looks around and sees the door he puts the bags down and walks over to it and opens it up to reveal a nursery. "They built a room for Sora."

Sakura walks up beside Li and gasps and smiles as she sees the room. She walks over to the crib and lays Sora down in it. "Come on I'm tired."

Li leaves the door open to the nursery and both him and Sakura collapse on their bed still in their clothes and fall asleep.

Meilin groans and wakes up to see the fresh morning light shining through the windows. She sees everyone is still asleep and she gets up off of Ka. She walks over to the window and sees Li's car in the driveway, she screams and everyone wakes up with a start.

"Meilin what the fuck are you screaming about?" groans Eli as he wakes up abruptly.

"Li's car, it's in the drive way." Screams Meilin.

Everyone jumps up and sees Li's car a moment later a baby's shrill cry can be heard echo through the house then a moment later some thumping of someone running. The groups walks into the hall to see Sakura running down the stairs with her gun in hand. 

"What's wrong why are you all screaming?" she asks still half asleep.

Madison and Meilin run at Skaura and tackle her to the ground laughing and screaming, "Your home."

"This isn't good for the baby you know." States Li firmly as he comes down the stairs with a crying baby in his arms.

Sakura pushes Madison and Meilin off of her and she gets up off the floor, drops her gun and takes the baby from Li, "Shhhh Sora it's ok." She says very calmly.

Madison gets up off the floor and Ka helps Meilin up. "When did you guys get home?" asks Ka as helps Meilin up.

"One am. We saw you all in the living room asleep and we didn't want to wake you." Says Sakura as she finally gets Sora to stop crying. "Thank you for the nursery."

"Oh that was supposed to be a surprise." Says Madison.

"It was and thank you very much." Says Sakura as she passes Sora back to Li and walks up to hug Madison.

"Sorry about tackling you." Says Meilin.

Sakura let's go of Madison and looks at Meilin with wide eyes, "Did you just say sorry?"

Meilin nods and backs up against Ka.

"Meilin you have never said your sorry, and what's with your hair being down? and why were you sleeping on Ka? Are you two going out? When did this happen?"

"Woah Sakura questions, Ok I have been wearing my hair down for a few days now, yes me and Ka are dating, he moved in with me the other day."

"He's been in your room?" gasps Sakura.

"Meilin let someone in her room?" asks Li as he comes back downstairs from putting Sora back to bed.

"Ka moved in with her." Says Sakura looking at Li.

"Very funny Sakura." Laughs Li but he stops laughing when he sees she is serious and the look on Meilin's face confirms it. "Oh wow."

"What's the big surprise I was bound to let someone in there some day." Says Meilin as she looks at her cousin and Sakura.

"That's not what you told me, you said you were never going to let anyone in your room not even I was allowed in there. Ka you are one lucky guy to win the heart of a witch like Meilin." Says Li with a half smile.

Meilin growls and pounces at Li, tackling him to the ground, "I'm not a witch."

"You're the female version of me Meilin, you know it, I know it and so does everyone else."

"I don't see it." Says Ka as he pulls Meilin off of Li.

"You must be blind not too see how much they are alike." Says Sakura as she helps Li up off the floor.

"She's got a point Ka, me and Li are a lot alike."

"Fine I give up." Says Ka as he holds his hands up in surrender.

"You didn't even fight." Groans Madison.

"Yeah you think I'm gonna fight with these two, not on my life."

"You seem liking picking fights with me a lot." Says Meilin sweetly.

"It's good to see nothing has changed around here. I am sorry for running out like that eight months ago but you do understand why I left right?" says Sakura as she looks at her friends.

"It's ok. We cleaned up your mothers grave too. Didn't want you too see the state it was in before." Says Eli as he hears the door to the study open up.

Yelen comes out of the study looking worn, "Sakura I think you should go and have a talk on the phone."

"Who is it?" asks Sakura as she walks over to Yelen's side.

"My daughter."

Sakura stands there and watches Yelen walk away with Xander. "Fóo." Growls Sakura as she turns and walks into the study slamming the door behind her.

Again Sora begins crying and Madison heads for the stairs, "I'll go watch Sora. Li you go with Sakura."

"Nope Sakura wants to yell at Fóo in peace. I will give her space. Why don't you all come up and see Sora with me." Says Li as he walks past Madison heading for the nursery.

****

~ A/N: ok people Fantasy Dragon and myself are doing a poll, by reviews only and no multiple reviews. Who could win in a fight against the other, Li from Cardcaptors or Zell from Final Fantasy 8.~


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Its lunch time when Sakura finally comes out of the study and sees everyone in the living room playing with Sora, Sakura can hear Li in the kitchen cursing up a storm about something. She smiles and walks into the living room and sits down beside Sora.

"How did it go?" asks Ka as he pulls Meilin into his lap and watching Sakura.

"Fine. I told her if I ever see her again I will kill her and it won't be a quick death it may be one that will take place over eight months, then maybe she will feel the pain I went through. She agreed and she said that she is happy with Aaron and they are married."

"Did you say married?" asks Li from the doorway.

Everyone looks up at Li, "Yeah Li I did. Fóo told me that they got married as soon as they got in the States. They wanted to start a new life over again and they are."

"Well it's good that she won't be coming back." Says Li as he sits down beside Sakura and takes Sora into his arms. "She's going to be a fighter this one. She will be the best in all of Asia."

"High hopes Li?" asks Meilin as she smiles.

"Why not? She had the best teachers, the leaders of the Black Hearts. She will lead the gang someday and she will be worse than us."

"You mean worse how?" asks Madison.

"She will be a complete bitch when it comes to the job, she will be feared and loved at the same time. Just like all of us combined." Says Li as he lets Sora grab his finger.

"She won't be the only one. I mean I'm bound to have a child someday and the same with Meilin. They will grow up together." Says Madison.

"Someday sooner than later, I'm already pregnant." Says Meilin.

Everyone stares at Meilin, even Ka.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asks Ka.

"I did, just now." Laughs Meilin.

"Well damn, Eli we are going to have to get to work on this." Says Madison before she kisses Eli softly on the lips.

"I'm just glad that Sora lived." Says Sakura as she smiles at her sleeping daughter in Li's arms.

"We all are." Says Eli.

THE END.


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Sora, come on you can fight better than that." Says Li loudly as he watches his 15 year old daughter fight Sakura.

"I don't want to hurt mom." Says Sora as she spins around to look at her father, her long honey brown hair twirling around her and her deep amber eyes flashing in the moonlight.

"Honestly Sora you can't hurt me. Come on attack me like you mean it." Says Sakura as she watches her daughter.

"Kick her ass Sora." Yells a 15 year old girl from the balcony with shoulder length black hair and steel grey eyes.

"Yeah come on Sora." Yells the 14 year old boy next to her who is tall and well built, with black hair with a dark blue tint too it and dreamy violet eyes.

"Lexus and Nick you should be in doing your homework." Yells Sakura as she looks up at the two on the balcony.

"Oh that's not fair why do we get stuck inside doing homework and Sora trains by moonlight." Whines Lexus.

"Because Sora finished her homework hours ago dear." Says Meilin as she walks out of the house and yells at her daughter up on the balcony.

"Mom that's not fair." Yells Lexus as she stomps off into the house.

"What about me? I finished my homework." Asks Nick.

"Sorry Nick I told your mother I would watch you while they were both away. And I am not going back on my word with Madison." Says Sakura.

"I want to stop for tonight. I'm tired and I have two tests tomorrow." Says Sora as she looks at her father.

"Fine, and tomorrow night is the party out in the hills. You three will be allowed to go to this one." Says Li.

Sora starts jumping with joy as she runs over to Li and hugs him. She let's go and calls up to Nick, "We are allowed to go to the party tomorrow night."

Lexus appears on the balcony again, "We are going to the party?"

Sora smiles and runs into the house.

"Think it's a good idea to let them go?" asks Li as Sakura steps up beside him.

"Sure why not. They are the future leaders and well they need to go."

"Yeah but still I will always see her as a little girl and not the killing machine she and the other two have become." Says Li as they walk into the house to find Meilin and Ka in the kitchen playing cards.

"You made them that way Li." Replies Sakura as she sits down the Ka and Meilin to play cards as well.

****

Hey everybody I made a sequel it's called 'A New Generation of Hearts'


End file.
